


In This Life

by farmer413



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmer413/pseuds/farmer413
Summary: [Soulmate AU]Where Toph and Aang meet once again.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 42





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk. All credits go to them.
> 
> A/N: I will try my best to stick with the original storyline. However, I have also taken the liberty to spin some of the canon details to suit the plot of this fanfic. Please be warned that there will be major Kataang and Taang as the plot progress. DO NOT read if you don't like either of the ships.
> 
> The premise of this story will go back and forth between the past and the future and the concept of soulmates will be explained later on.
> 
> That being said, thank you for giving this fic some of your time. I hope you guys are doing your best to stay strong in this time of great hardships. We may not know each other personally but I sincerely bid you all good health.
> 
> I hope this fic makes your day a little better.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aang exhaled a long defeated sigh and hit his forehead repeatedly against the surface of the wooden table. Katara, who was sitting in front of him, looks up from the book she was reading.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, _"What's up with that?"_

He releases another lungful of air before turning his head to stare at her. Aang pressed his cheek a little harder to the table and decided not to tell her his current debacle, _"Nothing..."_

 _"Ohhh! That definitely means **something**."_ He heard Sokka chirp as he slowly makes his way to them, struggling not to spill the drinks he is carrying.

They're lounging in the Jasmine Dragon Cafe at the moment, killing some time before they have to go to their respective classes. Aang is supposed to be relaxing, just like what his friends are doing right now, and yet here he was fantasizing and frustrating over the very source of his dilemma.

He taps his foot anxiously a few times.

Then he pulls his hands underneath the table and gently massages his left ring finger over his bandage. His soulmark concealed underneath. He used to hide it with a ring, but quickly realizes how counterproductive it was when he had to explain to people that he isn't married.

As if sensing his sudden agitation, Katara leaned forward. With a gentle voice, she urged him to speak, _"Come on, what is it that's been bothering you lately? You know that you could always talk to us, right?"_

Upon hearing that, he sits up to look at the medical student properly. She gave him a tender smile, kindness shining behind her ocean eyes. Aang felt a swell of fondness in his chest and returned her smile with another one.

Seriously, this girl truly has a golden heart. Always looking out for them unhesitantly.

He tore his eyes from her in favor of looking over the counter and watch Zuku tend to a customer. His friend definitely lucked out having her as his half.

His musing however was cut short. Sokka, being the dense oaf he is, abruptly dumped the tray of drinks between them; Completely unaware that Katara and Aang were having a little moment of friendship. Aang fights the urge to facepalm and instead opt to just give his friend a blank look as he plonks down in his own seat.

 _"So..."_ Sokka started as he gripped the underside of his chair and drags it along with himself to get a little closer to Aang _"... are you gonna spill the tea?"_ He then props his elbows on the table and cradles his head in his palms. Shooting the younger man a shit-eating grin.

Aang crossed his arm and he averted his gaze from the pair. Suddenly finding the scenery outside the window much more entertaining. But of course, Sokka was having none of that and swats Aang's arm to force his attention back at them. Annoyed, Aang scowls at him. Pursing his lips as a silent stare-down unexpectedly rests between the three of them. After a few minutes of glancing back and forth between the siblings, Aang jumped on his seat when Sokka suddenly threw his hands in the air out of exasperation.

Indignantly the older sibling half-shouted making the other customer look at them, _"Come on man! We don't have all day. Besides what's the use? We're gonna find out what's up sooner or later anyway."_

Katara sent the onlookers an apologetic smile before glaring at his brother, _"Sokka, lower your voice! And if Aang doesn't want to talk about it then we should respect his decision."_

She then turned to Aang and gave him another one of her comforting smiles, _"It's okay Aang, you don't have to force yourself. You could always come to us when you're ready."_

Sokka just rolled his eyes at that before pulling out his phone while his sister went back to her readings. While they were doing their own business, Aang quietly debated with himself. Should he reveal it to them now? He doesn't really want to admit it but Sokka was right. They'll probably find out what's going on without even him telling them. His friends have their own ways of doing things. _Especially the girls._ They hardly miss anything that's happening on the campus. It's quite terrifying actually.

Yeah, it's better for him to come out clean now.

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Aang claps his hands together and carefully rested his arms over the table as he braces himself for what he is about to do. This gesture was caught by the siblings, as they both shared a knowing look before setting down what they are currently doing. Aang stared at the table silently for a few moments before meeting Sokka and Katara's eyes squarely.

Laying down his burden before them, he confessed:

_"I think I found my soulmate."_

* * *

The first time Aang saw her was during one of his presentations in his biology class.

He was introducing the topic of his report when his eyes accidentally strayed in her direction. Aang could still remember how he stiffened when out of nowhere the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering wildly. A warm sensation prickled over the skin where his soul soulmark is embedded, sending goosebumps all over his body. With his mouth hanging open, he stood there dumbly as he stared at her like a star-struck fool. Even now, Aang still cringes in embarrassment at how his professor had to clear his throat to bring him back to earth. He couldn't recall how many times, but it took a lot of mental kicks before he regained his cool. Aang tried not to think too much at how ridiculous he must have looked as he scrambled to save his remaining dignity; desperately trying to say the right words to gain back his momentum.

He did a terrible job, it was obvious. Suki's pained smile gave it away.

Luckily the other students were considerate and tried to concentrate on his work despite him being a bumbling mess. He couldn't even remember what he was reporting back then because his eyes kept trailing back to her.

Aang had never been so drawn to someone before.

Sure, he was the one who approached most of his friends out of genuine fascination– Hell! He literally crashed into Katara and Sokka's party just to get to know them– but none of them made him lose his breath this way. And, it's not as if she was purposely distracting him. In fact, she was strategically seated on the sidelines of the middle row. Where she can still clearly hear what's going on while obscuring herself from any unnecessary attention.

After his train wreck of a presentation, Aang sat down numbly beside Suki. Barely registering how someone else got up to present in front or that his friend offered some reassuring words about what happened.

Instead, he peeked behind his shoulder to study that beautiful angel.

She looks so cozy. She was sporting a mint green hoodie that was two sizes larger than her fit, a headphone plugged in one of her ears, and her charcoal hair was tied up in a messy bun. It was incredibly endearing how her pink lips parted into a soft yawn as she leans against the wall.

How the fuck could someone look so incredibly cute and bored at the same time? Well, it doesn't really matter. She was a sight to see and he happily spent the rest of their lecture ogling at her.

Sadly, just like what the old folks say, all good things must come to an end. The disappointment he felt was immeasurable when she stood up and quietly left the room fifteen minutes before the class ended. When they were dismissed, Aang quickly packed his things and ushered Suki to hurry too in hopes of catching up with her. However, that stranger was long gone when they reached the hall.

Nevertheless, that giddy feeling continued to tingle in his chest. Leaving Aang humming melodies and skipping on his feet for the rest of the day.

Baffled, his friends sent each other funny looks; Confused as to why he is so happy despite the previous abomination.

After that day, his silver eyes began following her everywhere. Well, not everywhere. That would be every time he had the opportunity. He wouldn't let himself sink that low, okay?

He would only watch when he happens to spot her; during lunch hours as she ate by herself; in the library when she was studying; even when she was just walking around the campus. Aang never saw her again in his biology class. Apparently, she was just sitting in during that time. Which explains why he didn't notice her right away since the beginning of the semester. He picked up that she had a habit of doing so as he sometimes catches her entering random classes during her free time.

Aang also noticed that Ms. Button Nose–yes, he settled to call her that for the meantime because of how cute her nose would scrunch up when something annoys her– would often wear sunglasses even when she was indoors. Most of the time, he finds it ridiculous when people do that. This girl however effortlessly rocks that look; Looking like a boss ready to step on anyone who would dare to get in her way. Aang wouldn't mind her doing that to him. Really. If she wants he could jump in front of her right now.

He really got it bad.

Although believe it or not, it didn't really fully sunk to him how his soulmark softly prickled that day. Aang was so overwhelmed with how his stomach would do little summersaults whenever he sees her that it took a while before he discerned that part. Two weeks to be exact. It took Aang _two weeks_ before he comprehended that he might have found his soulmate.

He was lying on his bed that night, already half asleep, when that realization hit him like a lightning bolt; making him sat up abruptly. Aang spent that whole evening phasing back and forth in his room, arguing with himself whether it's a good or a bad idea to introduce himself to his potential soulmate. He didn't even notice that the sun had already risen until a beam of light blinded him.

Aang remembered how beautiful the sky was that morning: the light cast the clouds with a rosy hue blurring the soft shades of mellow blue in the background. And as he watched the glowing halo from the distance he felt his resolve steeled. He will come up to her and tell her how he might be the other half of her soul. Quick and easy.

Nodding, he pats himself at the back as he prepares for the day. His whole life he waited for this moment, it wouldn't make sense for him to back down now, would it?

Well, shit. It turns out he's a pussy.

His resolve wasn't as strong as he expected; Aang ended up chickening out.

To be fair he almost did it. Aang waited for her to show up at the section of the library where she frequently hangs out and when she finally did he quickly stood up from where he is seated. He took a quick look at himself, brushed off the non-existing dust in his clothes before marching up to her. He was just a few meters away from Ms. Button Nose when another realization hit him.

She didn't really react the way he did that day. Is he sure that he's not imagining this?

Within just a few seconds, that line of thought swiftly killed his courage. So, when Aang saw that she was about to turn in his direction he panicked and hid behind one of the bookshelves. Aang could only groan when an onslaught of maddening thoughts plagued his mind.

Ms. Button Nose didn't really show any sign that she might be facing the same turmoil as he is. As far as he could tell, she looked and acted pretty normal during these past few weeks; like a person who doesn't have to worry about life-changing choices.

Aang gazed at the ceiling as he asked himself these questions; Does she even remember him?; Did she even noticed him that day?; Would it be alright for a stranger to suddenly walk up to someone and claim they might be their soulmate? Wait, what if she ended up hating him rather than liking him? Oh god! What if he's wrong?; What if his infatuation is just a fleeting crush? What if all of this soulmate thing is just a self-imposed illusion?

With his eyes wide open, Aang nervously bit his nails as his mind hopelessly fell down the rabbit hole. Maybe he's taking this too fast and still need some time to think about it. After all, it's not unusual for him to read too much about these kinds of things. That's right, it's better for him to lay low for now. Besides, he already missed his chance today. He'll just try again next time.

Sighing, Aang peeked through the gaps of the books to study her for a moment. Is there any way to know if she truly is his soulmate without needing direct confrontation? Tearing his eyes off her, Aang brought his hands up to his face and stared at the plaster that's masking his soulmark.

That's it! He could try and see if she had the same soulmark! Why didn't he thought about that earlier?

Stroking his chin, Aang decided that he should do that:

Take a glimpse of her soulmark first and then approach her once he confirms they share the same one.

Did he just plan something just now? Damn, Sokka's gonna be so proud of him when hears this. With renewed vigor, Aang smiled to himself as he walked out of the building.

_Scheming._

Aang laughed to himself. Seriously, that is certainly something he rarely does.

* * *

Okay, cut him some slack. Planning had never been his strong suit. So, it shouldn't be a surprise that he screwed this one too.

Aang's ploy to see if they have matching soulmark quickly went down the drain the moment he saw that she was wearing a band on her left ring finger. Actually, except for her thumb and index one, she was also wearing rings on all of her left fingers. Even her right pinkie and right ring finger have ones too. So he couldn't really tell if she was purposely hiding something or she was just doing it out of fashion.

To begin with, why did it escaped his mind that he might not be the only one who wants to keep their soulmarks hidden? Granted, many people like displaying theirs but Ms. Button Nose is certainly not one to wear her heart in her sleeves. She seems to be the type who would rather die first before letting a stranger see her mark.

With that, Aang is back at the bottom of this shit hole. He has no other choice but to talk to her now.

He did consider approaching some of her friends but… she doesn't seem to have one? She was always alone and the interactions she made with others seems to be purely mandatory.

Could someone please send him some help? Because Aang doesn't know what to do anymore. He keeps doing the same thing over and over again: stay up all night working his guts, wait for her in places she frequents, then ends up running away when he gets close to her. It's a vicious cycle. And frankly, Aang's getting tired of constantly beating himself for being so pathetic.

Weeks rolled by one after another; before he knew he had been pining over Ms. Button Nose for more than three months. With his finals just a couple of weeks away, Aang's frustration doubled. He keeps getting distracted from his study, his nightly meditation plummeting along with his peace of mind, and he couldn't even get some adequate sleep.

If things continue this way he's also bound to fail his academics, which he can't afford considering that his personal life is now a quagmire of poor social skills and bottled emotion. He had to at least get his shit together and salvage his education.

Recounting the recent events of his life furthered emphasized how pitiful Aang had become. _"_

 _I'm a disaster..."_ Aang moans through his palms, as he is currently burying his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment from his friends.

" _Yeah… I agree with you man. Also, you did somehow followed her around so... that's still creepy as fu– Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"_ Sokka shrieks as he kneads the skin of his forearm that was pinched by Katara.

 _"You're missing the point, Sokka."_ His sister shoots him a glare and motions her head in Aangs direction.

 _"Okay! Okay! Geez… no need to go ballistic,"_ that comment earned him another pinch from Katara.

Peeling his hands from his face, Aang watched their little antics before him. Intentionally or not, the sibling never fails to cheer him up.

" _It's okay guys… I'm already thankful for the fact that you spent some time listening to me. It feels good to let it all out."_ Aang said before taking a sip from his untouched bubble tea.

The siblings stopped their banter. They both looked at him then back at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. Sokka was the first one to turn to him, a worried look eased on his face.

Scratching the back of his head he uttered, _"Sorry about that, that was kind of a dick move on my side… But have you tried to at least find out what's her name?"_

With a smile gracing on his lips, Aang replied _"That's alright. And no… actually, I didn't really think about that?"_

 _"Really? Isn't that's the first thing a normal person would do?"_ Katara asked. Disbelief could be heard in her voice.

Aang groaned at his own stupidity for the nth time, _"I tried, okay? It's just that I'm so bad at these kinds of things."_

He then went back to burying his face in his palms.

The siblings both grimaced when an image of Aang doing exactly that flashed in their minds. Their homeboy was right, he's awful when it comes to extracting information from other people. It's not that Aang was dumb, it's just that their friend is too kind and compassionate. Aang never really liked the idea of taking advantage of other people and using them solely for personal agenda. He would never do that. If Aang decided to befriend you it's because he wants to be friends with you. Not just because he needs something from you.

There was one time, Aang was forced into such a situation. He lost a bet and they made him steal some apples from an old woman's backyard which he succeeded in doing so. However, the very next day, Aang went back to apologize to her and ended up tending her garden for a whole month because he felt bad about what he did.

A long silence stretched between the three of them. Aang felt Katara's eyes on him but he didn't bother to meet them this time. Sokka watched Katara study Aang for a moment and witness a canny look pass on his sister's face.

With a dubious smirk, Katara leaned closer to Aang and whispered, _"I can take care of this if you want?"_

Aang snaps his head in her direction, quickly waved his hands in front of her. _"No, no, no... It's okay! You don't have to get involved."_

His reaction however only made Katara snigger as she leans back to give him a grin. Aang never really liked that look on her face; It always screams trouble.

_"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind helping…"_

_"Katara..."_

_"Oh, I know! We could invite her to our next party!"_ turning to his brother, Katara shook Sokka on his shoulder.

She's practically vibrating in her seat, Aang and Sokka share a nervous glance. The two of them listen to her go on and on about her plan before sighing in defeat. They don't know why but they always find it adorable when Katara goes crazy like this.

They let her mumble to herself for a few moments. However, when started rummaging her shoulder bag, and beamed _"I should call Suki!"_ Aang quietly stood up. He took the phone she just pulled out and kept it out of her reach.

_"Give it back!"_

_"No."_

_"Aang, give it back!"_

_"Okay, but you have to promise me first that you're going to stay out of this."_

_"What? No! We're going to help you. Trust me, it's going to be okay!"_

_"Look, you don't have to dip yourselves in my mess. As I said earlier, I'm not even sure if she's really my soulmate. We're not even sure if it's really worth the trouble."_

_"Aang–"_

_"Please?"_

_"But–"_

Sokka watches Aang dance away from his sister's reach for a bit before deciding to interrupt both of them, _"What happened to 'respecting' Aang's decision?"_

This effectively made the young woman stop.

Giving Aang a disgruntled look, Katara gave up taking her phone back from him and silently settled in her seat.

After a beat of silence, she finally speaks, _"But what if she's your soulmate? Aang… you're not really giving up on her, are you?"_

 _"No. Of course not,"_ Aang replied as he sets her phone on the table between them. _"It's just that… I don't want to place any of you in a position where I might blame you if this soulmate thing won't work out. I want to make sure that if this fails it's just going to be because of me. You get what I mean?"_

With those words Katara's face sobered up, her indignation quickly leaving the room. Shifting in her seat, Katara gave him a rueful smile, _"I'm sorry Aang… I guess I'm overextending my role as the caregiver of the group again, aren't I?"_

The corner of Aang's mouth turned up, and with twinkling eyes, he grinned at his friend, _" As if I would really get mad at you."_

Katara laughs at his remark and went to his seat to squeeze him in a hug, _"God your such a lovely boy!"_

_"Sure, sure, let's act as if Sokka isn't here."_

With listless eyes, Sokka stared at them unimpressed.

Breaking away from each other Aang and Katara crackled at his expression. Not long after Sokka joined in too, unable to hold the act anymore. They spent a few good minutes of snorting and sniggering as they try and fail to stifle their laughter. And when they finally had enough, a comfortable silence washed over them; smiling contentedly at each other.

Sokka, breaking the peaceful ambiance, asked him, _"We could at least help you plan or something?"_

 _"Yeah, that would be great."_ Aang smiled as he answered the older man.

Joining the conversation, Katara chimes in, _"Have you thought of new ways to approach her? Care to share?"_

 _"Kind of? I have a couple of ideas..."_ glancing at his watch, Aang winced when he saw the time.

He started gathering his things as he explains to the siblings what's on his mind, _"For the meantime, I'll concentrate on studying for my finals. It will be better for my peace of mind to avoid her until it's over."_

 _"Okay…?"_ Sokka half-ask and half-affirm.

Aang stands up and flings his backpack to his shoulder, _"I'll tell you later. I have to go now, I'll be late for the class if I don't."_

Katara looked up and smiled at him, _"Alright."_

He stoops down to give her a kiss on the cheek, _"See you guys later."_

Aang turned and started to make his way to the door but suddenly stopped when a hand clings around his arms. He looks down at the owner questioningly. In return, Sokka just raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What about me? Don't I get a kiss goodbye too?"

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously."_

_"…"_

_"You're not getting anywhere until I get one, young man."_

Letting out an amused laugh, Aang unhesitantly bends down to give Sokka a smack on his cheek and he heard Katara chuckled as she watches him humor her brother's request. Satisfied, Sokka lets him go and watch him walk away. After stopping by the counter to give Uncle Iroh and Zuko a quick goodbye, Aang gave his friends a final wave before opening the door. Once he's out of the establishment, he doubled his phase and breaks into a full sprint; Determined not to be late for his class.

When he entered the building of their college, Aang slowed down to check his watch. He let out a breathy laugh, assured that he will make it in time. Turning around the corner he was suddenly thrown out of balance when he slammed into someone.

Stumbling backward, he instinctively caught the other person.

_"Whoa! Are you oka–"_

The air in his lungs was knocked out when that person looked up to him; misty green eyes took his breath away.

_Oh wow. She's stunning. Like. Really gorgeous._

Aang gulps as he takes in her features; to tell you the truth, she wasn't really that exceptionally beautiful. In fact, she looks relatively simple but somehow he was magically drawn to her. Her silky black hair was tied up in a hurried bun and her bangs were blanketing her face. Despite this, he still noticed how clear her pale skin is and how long her eyelashes are. And her lips. _God._ Her lips look so kissable.

Unconsciously, Aang licked his lips as he feels that warm sensation prickles his soulmark.

Unfortunately for Aang, he didn't get to relish that pleasant feeling of her body flushed against him for that long. With great strength Ms. Button Nose roughly pushed him away, sending him staggering backward. She let out an irritated huff and scowled at him, _"What the hell?"_

" _I-I'm- I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"_ Aang stammered.

 _"If you really are, then get out of my way!"_ she roared, calling the attention of some students in the parameter.

Scurrying, Aang moved aside to let her through.

_Fuck._

There goes his plan to have a good first impression. Aang internally screamed as he watches her pass by, bemoaning his chance to have a decent conversation with her.

Wiping his face, Aang let out an inaudible, "Stupid."

His shoulder drops as he feels a heaviness slowly weigh his entire body. The universe seems to really hate him. Adjusting the handle of his bag, he eyed her hopelessly for a moment and a weary sigh left him as he reminded himself that he was actually in a hurry and he should go now.

With that in mind, he started for his designated location.

However, when Aang was about to turn around he saw her staggers to lean against the wall for support. Before he knew it, his feet are already moving towards her. Scaling the distance between them in no time. When he got to her, Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and gently prompts her to face him. He immediately noted the unusual amount of sweat that gathered on her forehead and how ragged her breathing is.

What a moron he is! Why didn't he noticed that earlier?

 _"I don't think you're okay..."_ he said, genuinely worried about her.

When he saw Ms. Button Nose clenched her teeth, Aang quickly backed off before she could even push him for the second time. She pulls the neckline of her shirt as she stood upright and gave him an irritated look, _"I'm fine."_

_"But-"_

_"I said I'm fine, Dumbass. So, leave me alone."_

After spatting those words, she tried to walk forward again only to trip on her own foot. Aang quickly caught her by the arm and without thinking twice he placed a hand to her forehead.

He was right, she has a fever.

 _"_ _You're burning, we need to take you to the infirmary."_ Aang firmly declared.

Slapping his hand, she struggled to pull herself away from him, _"No! Just leave me alone already! I can take care of myself!"_ she screeched and forcefully tugs her arm from his grip.

Her sudden movement however made her nauseous. She braces herself against him as she doubles over while clasping a hand on her mouth to hold the vomit that's threatening to escape her.

_"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the infirmary."_

Aang, having enough of her stubbornness, placed one of her arms around his neck and picked her up by her waist and under her knees.

Holding her tight, he sprinted as fast as he could to the university's clinic. His class completely forgotten.

He glanced down at her and lets out a shaky breath.

Something stirred in his guts.

Aang struggled but he just couldn't fight the grin that tugged at the edge of his mouth. She's probably going to kill him later for princess-carrying her but that soft feeling hovering over his soulmark tells him that this is the beginning of something good; Consequences be damned.


	2. Unsolicited Visits

It was dark.

Although it wasn't the pitch-black blindness she's familiar with.

Usually, there was just nothing. _Nothing._ No shades. Nor shapes or movements from afar. There was supposed to be nothing at all. So, why the hell can she see vague figures in the vast void in front of her?

She closes her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stood still for a moment, clenching and unclenching her fists as she let it all sink in; The gift of sight is being lent to her right now.

And Toph Beifong hated it.

It's disorienting, her other senses seem to have dulled in exchange for it. Completely throwing her off guard.

She opens her eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine as she once again stares ahead in the darkness. The hair at the back of her neck prickled when she sensed that something is staring back at her.

Toph spent a few moments straining her eyes; Trying to make out anything that she could but as she expected, she could hardly see anything.

After a few moments, she let out a huff and decided to risk it. Taking a few steps forward, she reached her hand in front of her but there was nothing.

That or it was already gone by the time she reached out.

She stilled herself and tried to sense everything. Her instincts are screaming danger. The air was cold and damp, there wasn't much wind. Although, she could hear a faint howl in the distance; Just like how the wind blows inside a tunnel.

Toph gulped, she's in a cave.

She's never been inside one but her guts are telling her that she's in a place similar to that.

Then, out of nowhere, Toph caught a movement at the corner of her eyes. She whipped her head in its direction.

Again, it was already gone.

Cautiously, she backed away. As she was doing so, a rock bumped against her heel making it roll momentarily. Toph quickly bent down and grabbed it. It was almost as big as her fist.

Good. It's decent enough to knock off any motherfucker.

Toph gripped it tightly and let it's rough edges cut her inside of her palm. She needs to feel the pain to know if this is real. She hopes this was just a dream, a really, really bad dream. But the stinging she feels says otherwise. She clutched the stone a little harder just to make sure and it took a few moments before she registered the tickle of blood.

The throbbing was there but it was distant.

Her heartbeat picked up as it dawned on her that this is more than a dream. She doesn't know where that feeling came from but she's certain that right now she's in a place where the boundary of real and unreal blurs.

Grimly, she acknowledges to herself that whatever it is that is circling around her is something not human. When she heard scrambling on her far left, Toph threw the rock she was holding with all her might. She heard it bounce a few times before it rolled away into oblivion.

Toph's temper flares up.

She's scared.

She hates the feeling of being weak and defenseless. But right now, she is that.

A chuckle broke the eerie silence. Slow and steady, it erupted into full laughter. It ringed throughout the cavern along with the clicking of claws against the walls.

Everything around her is moving now, crawling and slithering.

" _Well, well, well... you're back again,_ _ **old friend.**_ _I suppose some pleasant company would do once in a while."_ Toph heard a man's voice speak from behind her.

It was deep and smooth. Oddly comforting. Yet at the same time, it sent a strange tingle creep beneath her skin.

Toph turned around and came face to face with an enormous being with a centipede-like appearance. She almost squirmed as it made a gurgling sound rumble with its throat.

As if it wasn't unsettling enough that this creature has a head of a human.

A cryptic smile graced his red lips as he brought its white-painted face closer to her.

Holding a claw under her chin, it titled her head back to take a good look at her.

" _I see that you kept_ _ **that**_ _face..."_ wrapping its body around her he cracked a grin _"... not bad."_

Toph's stomach churned when he pressed his claws against her skin. She is well aware of how he could easily tear her apart with little effort. Toph really wants to struggle free from this thing's grasp. She could smack him or punch his eyes, or do something in retaliation. _Anything_. Anything violent that will surely hurt it. She may not win against this centipede but for Toph, it's enough that she could say that she didn't go down without a fight.

However, despite her wild thoughts, she remained still.

Instead, she chose to listen to that small voice that's insistently whispering to her to remain impassive. So, with great effort, she stripped all the emotion on her face and wore a blank expression.

" _What do you want?"_

Centipede guy threw his body back as he bellows a burst of laughter.

Squeezing her tighter, his face dropped into an owl's face, _"It warms my heart that you still remember how to play my fun little game."_

" _I would like to wake up now."_

" _Oh hush! Why hurry? Don't you want to prolong our lovely reunion a little bit longer?"_

" _Reunion? But I don't know you. I'm sure if we ever did meet, it would be an unforgettable encounter."_

The creature loosened his constraint and prompts its upper body higher in the air, _"Indeed, in this lifetime this would be our first time. However, in your previous ones our paths have crossed more often than you can imagine…"_ wearing a contemplating look his face shifted into an old man with a white mustache.

He wriggles his front claws as he looked down at her, _" Yes, that's right. Thinking about… I say we're pretty close..."_ that sly smile was back again on his face.

It took all of Toph's willpower not to wipe it off his face.

Slowly, he bent down and grazed his body against her back and purred behind her ear, _"Besides are you sure you don't remember? Just now I'm quite certain you somehow did..."_ Toph swallowed that irked sound that wants to escape her and instead forced herself to focus on the weight of his words.

" _My previous lifetimes? What do you mean by that?_ "

When that didn't faze her, the centipede guy backed off and settled into circling around her, _"The Great Spirits is an odd one… sometimes they let souls return to the mortal world. That is if they deem them worthy… let's just say you and your friends are quite a persistent bunch. "_

She let out a miffed breathe, " _Friends? I could hardly call what I have a bunch."_

He smiled at her comment but nonetheless remained silent and continued to spiral around her. Switching his face once in a while.

Toph could see it, that sadistic fascination gleaming behind his eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Toph will not yield to that.

He chuckles as he stopped his movements, " _So, you've already met him… interesting."_

Smiling wickedly, he lowered himself a little and snorted, _"Silly me. Of course, you did. After all... why else would you call for me?"_

Toph doesn't like that amused look he is currently wearing now; He was looking at her like she's some kind of a circus clown.

And there's no way she's the one who called this thing!

Still, she ignored his taunt.

" _Him?"_

" _Yes_ … _**Him.**_ "

Toph felt a faint burning sensation over her left ring finger. Her soulmark itching. Toph's marked hand twitched as it suddenly struck her; she can finally see her own soulmark. With her very _own_ eyes. Toph doesn't have to imagine anymore and she doesn't have to. Now, she _can_ see what it truly looks like. All she had to do is to look down and etch the image of _their_ soulmark in her mind forever.

_She could,_

But she didn't.

Toph stood her ground and held his gaze firmly. Refusing to break their eye contact and potentially lose her life for something as silly as that.

Shedding the face of a young man with brown hair, the face of the creature before her contorted into a blue-faced monkey. He cackled and screeched a high-pitched laugh that ringed throughout the cavern, making her teeth grind tightly.

Toph knew he sensed her waver; He almost had her.

_Son of a bitch._

To fight the urge to tackle him, Toph fisted her wounded hand and pressed the nail of her thumb against the fresh cuts. Relishing the sting and hoping that the pain would keep her anchored to the real world.

For a moment, Toph just stood there unmovingly as she watched him coil and twist himself into loops as he continued to howl hysterically into the wind. He's having too much fun with this and she doesn't like that.

After what seems to be an eternity, he finally stopped and climbed to hang himself higher on the ceiling.

" _Hilarious..."_ smirking at her, he let himself relax on a corner. As he was doing so, Toph sensed a soft tickle in her upper brain. It was tugging her away from this place.

" _You're about to wake up now..._ "

" _Hurray,"_ she snides.

With his face shifting back to that female Noh mask, he croaks another string of laughs. This time it was significantly shorter and a little dryer, _"You're an interesting child… do you know that you are the only one whom I spared to live three times in a row now?_

" _If you think I'm going to be thankful, you're dead wrong. I ain't gonna grovel before anyone,"_ Toph snorted which only made him grin at her.

Thinking they were done, she allowed that tug to pull her stronger. Hence, Toph was taken aback when that centipede thing flicked his tail towards her to fling something in her direction.

It was a gem, a very beautiful one. It looked like branches of trees were woven together into a braid, only it was crystalized. It rolled near her feet and Toph just stared at it for a moment before she looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckles at her skepticism first before he fills her in, " _For old times sake..."_

" _I don't want it."_

" _Too late, I had already given it to you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Nothing. Just feeling generous today..."_ Toph observed how the centipede thingy buries himself deeper in the darkness. She could barely see anything but his face now. And then it hit her, he wasn't doing anything. She was just simply returning what she had borrowed: her sight.

However, this didn't stop her from straining her eyes to stare into his.

" _Use it wisely. Also, it's better for you to never return again. I'm starting to fancy that face of yours…"_

" _Consider it done."_

With his red lips curling, his face morphed one last time; Toph's breath hitched when kind brown eyes bore into her pale green ones.

Smiling, the woman before her spoke. It was soft, almost musical. No longer holding the same malevolence as earlier. Toph is sure that voice was really hers. That this time, she is not just a mask simply worn by that godforsaken centipede. That thing allowed Toph to take a glimpse of one of the souls of the people he had stolen his faces from.

_That fucker!_

She doesn't know why, but anger raged within her.

Toph, no longer trying, lets a snarl escape her. She tried to reach out for the woman's face to rip it off. An effort proved to be in vain. So instead, Toph opted to force herself to arouse from this wretched slumber.

She has to wake up. She doesn't want to see that face nor to hear that voice.

Not this thing. Not **this** woman.

Sadly, the heavens seem to be hellbent upon punishing her for whatever crime she committed in her past lives. Unwillingly, Toph was compelled to watch her mouth the sting of words that's been hunting her from time and time again.

Tenderly, the woman told her with longing eyes:

" _Don't let him go this time..."_

With that, Toph's eyes snapped open.

She was greeted with that void that she was used to.

Sitting upright, Toph tried to catch her breath as she rubs the base of her neck. Torn between wanting to soothe that discomfort clogged inside her throat and the desire to strangle herself.

Her heart was pounding. Loudly.

And she feels so disgusting.

Layers and layers of cold sweat covered her entire body making the clothes she's wearing cling to her skin uncomfortably.

Leaning back to the bed's headboard, she bent her knees upward and rested her elbows onto them. She runs her hands through her hand before gripping them tightly into a fist. She pulled them until her scalps hurt.

Toph tried to will away the image of that woman burning behind her eyes.

She almost gave in to the impulse of wanting to gouge her eyes off as she lightly claws her eyelids. She was pissed more than scared. Vexed not by that woman herself but because of what she saw in her eyes.

Toph was sure. She was so sure that she saw herself behind her earthly orbs. It was as if Toph was looking at a mirror.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she tried to pacify her nerves.

It doesn't matter.

It's just a dream. A senseless nightmare.

Sighing, she supposed there is no going back to sleep now. Besides, Toph doubts that after what just happened she would be able to get a decent one. She cracked her neck by bending her head side to side. Deciding that she might as well take a shower and prepare for the day.

Left with no other choice, she started for the bathroom.

Toph pulled the covers from her body and swung her feet to the edge of the bed to stand up. Only to accidentally kick something.

She felt it roll and hit the ground rather gracefully.

**Clink.**

Toph stiffened as if a cold bucket of water was suddenly thrown over her. She can't be mistaken, she knows that sound: it's the distinct glassy sound of a crystal hitting the ground.

She clenched the fabric of her bed as a shudder involuntarily washed over her; Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes somewhere in the room.

* * *

Toph released a sigh when her phone started vibrating. She lowered the volume first before unmuting it. She was relieved however when the sound of heavy metal music reached her ears instead of that mellow melody she uses for her parent's caller id.

She lazily fishes for her earphones and plugs it in.

" ' _ello?"_

A violent cough suddenly ripped out of her the second she answered it.

The person on the other side of the line paused for a moment before answering, _"Damn, you sound nasty."_

Toph sniffed, _"Fuck off Azula."_

She didn't need to see to know that she rolled her eyes.

" _You sound like you're going down with a cold. Are you going to live?"_

" _Hopefully? No."_

The older woman laughed.

" _What do you want Princess?"_ Toph asked as she reached for another tissue.

She heard her shuffle for a moment before speaking again, _"Party this Saturday. 8:00 pm. Formal attire. Your attendance is a must."_

" _Interesting choice of words; Tell me why 'must' I go there again?"_

" _To provide ample entertainment for me of course."_

" _Nah, I'll pass."_

" _I figured."_

Azula stilled for a moment.

Toph could practically hear the gear in her head turn. She's deciding whether she should say what's on her mind or not.

After a moment of silence, the former won.

Azula hesitantly spoke, _"You should probably rest. Take some medicine and sleep it off...Not that I care if you die though."_

Toph chuckled.

This girl. The trauma of her father's abuse still holds her mind like a prisoner that she can't even properly wish for someone's well being. Not that Toph has any say in it. After all she herself is sailing in that same boat.

And as much as she wanted to tease the princess she wasn't really in the mood.

So, for now, she'll pretend she didn't heard the worry that laced her voice and just shrug her deduction, _"I'm not sick. Just didn't get enough sleep last night."_

Somehow, she can picture Azula raising an eyebrow.

" _Alright, I'm going to hang up. You can go die on a ditch now."_

" _Sure. Later, Firecracker."_

Toph tossed the device back to her bag before leaning back to her chair and scowling at nothing in particular. She huffs and goes back to what she is previously doing.

Where was she again?

Ah yes, she was busy being pissed.

Toph is fuming as she barely got any decent sleep since that night. That woman's ghostly smile keeps plaguing her dreams and she would always say the same thing over and over again.

Every. Single. Time.

The worst part of it all is that Toph doesn't really have a choice. She can't see. So, even if she wanted to flood her mind with images other than hers, she can't. And it's driving her nuts.

" _Don't let him go this time..."_

What the hell does she mean about that?

She picked up her pen and angrily scribbled across the notepad she was using earlier _._ It was an unusual habit she had picked somewhere along the line when she's growing up. She was sure she did it just to spite her tutor who said she can't write when she was young.

" _Achoo!"_

Toph sniffed and gingerly rubs her nose.

She wipes the sweat on her forehead with the sleeves of her jacket and reaches out for her water bottle to try and wash away the course feeling behind her throat. It didn't go away. She tried to clear her throat but it was in vain.

When she got bored, Toph reluctantly collected her things. Unsure what to do next.

She then feels a little nauseous.

It's just probably the heat.

She hoisted her messenger bag on her shoulder and took a few moments to feel the movements around her. Then Toph leisurely made her way out of the library, thinking of where to hang around next. She didn't have any class for the rest of the afternoon but she didn't really want to go home. It's too stuffy back there.

Without meaning it, her mind wandered back to the conversation he had with that centipede. Aside from that woman's words, the conversation they had still burned at the back of her head. Weirdo said something about finally meeting _him._

_Who's him?_

She stops in her tracks and groans loudly.

Toph slaps her face for taking herself to that one place on the campus she loathed the most. She's been avoiding this particular discussion room for months now. It was here when she first felt that telltale sensation tingle on her soulmark.

Toph made the mistake of sitting in this class three months ago. She was only planning to kill some time by listening to people embarrass themselves and inwardly make fun of them back then. (Again another weird habit she got.) It was reasonable to assume that she didn't really expected to feel that gust of ghostly wind to rush past her that day.

It was strange; It came from out of nowhere.

The force of it should have been enough knocked her out of her seat but it didn't. It was incredibly powerful yet unbelievably gentle at the same time. Toph could still recall the feeling of it surging through her. It was warm in a way that it soothes something deep inside her. Intriguingly, it also left a cold tingling feeling behind.

She wouldn't deny how it left her ruffled.

Her first reaction was to feel the people around her to see if it was not only her who felt that sensation. To her dismay, everyone else seems to have not noticed it. Or rather experienced it. Not wanting to seem like a crazy woman, she decided to keep it to herself. It took a lot in order for Toph to keep her uninterested facade.

A few moments later Toph felt a significant presence inside the room. It was light and flimsy; too floaty that she wasn't even sure if it was just her imagination.

She left that room not long after, unable to stand that peculiar phantom.

That very same night she had that unwanted dream.

A vicious wave of pounding in her head effectively snapped Toph from her musing. Lifting a hand to massage her temples, she lets out a sigh. Why the hell does her body feel so heavy?

She spent a couple of seconds standing at the doorway. Quietly sensing the people inside the room shuffle around. That flimsy presence wasn't there.

Feeling Earth's vibration is an uncanny ability Toph taught to herself when she was young.

It wasn't exactly that amazing. She could only feel everything within roughly 15 meters around her. In some cases, she still needs to use a cane to navigate her way. Usually, that's when she's in a new environment and was still mapping the outline of that area. But once she memorizes the general layout she can find her way without much difficulty. Such as when she's back at Beifong Mansion and here at the Ba Sing Se University.

Admittedly, it wasn't much but it was good enough to compensate for her lack of sight. In fact, this skill helped her to move on over the fact that she was blind. After all, not many people can do that.

For some reason, it came very naturally to Toph.

It was as if she was already used to doing it.

She never really want to admit it but certain dreams from her childhood inspired her to do that. There were times when she was young where she would have vague dreams about her being able to manipulate earth. She was so goddamn good at it she might as well be the best. Toph could even remember a few instances where she was able to bend metal with her bare hands.

It was kinda cool.

In those dreams, she was still blind but the vibration of the Earth allowed her to 'see' in a way no other human else could.

And more often than not, this particular boy would be there.

Toph would always forget what he looks like once she's back to the conscious world. She tried to memorize his looks a couple of times. However, he would slip from her mind's grasp no matter how hard she tries to hold onto him. Still, every time he visits her in her sleep she would always recognize him with his light and nimble steps.

From time to time, he would call her name. His laughter ringing right after; Making the butterflies in the pit of his stomach flutter wildly.

She thinks dream Toph likes it.

Real Toph on the other hand doesn't.

Toph refuses to admit that she _could_ fall in love with a make-believe person. That's dumb and Toph Beifong does not do stupid.

She's stubborn, yes.

But foolish? Nuh-uh, mate.

Although, what Toph can't deny is that sometimes when she wakes up she would mistake those dreams for memories. Now, she knows better. They were just that: _dreams._

Toph wonders though, when did she stop having them?

She turned around and scoffed to herself.

Why the hell is she smiling like an idiot over something like that? They were nothing but a child's figment of the imagination. True, to a kid they may appear real and _maybe_ she did enjoy them a little bit but that was long ago; Back when she was still hopeful and naive.

A cough wrenched Toph from her contemplation.

Azula is probably right. She should go home, try to sleep this fatigue if she could.

Rubbing her eyes, Toph doubled her steps and started to fumble for her phone to call her chauffeur. Times like this she was thankful for both the fact that her parents' overbearing attitude is borderline possessive and that their family is filthy rich.

Suddenly, that faint presence she felt that day entered her senses.

This time however it flooded over her swiftly. Before she could stop herself she crashed against it. She tried not to trip but her body refused to move the way she wanted to. Toph gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the impact but strong lithe arms caught her effortlessly.

_"–re you oka–"_ Toph didn't really catch what he said.

The sound of his voice alone had thrown her off guard.

_What the fuck._

_What the actual fuck?!_

No way. That can't be. That voice! She heard that voice before. Many, many times in her dreams and she remembers it. Damn too well.

As if Toph was suddenly struck by lightning, she violently pushed him away. No. He may sound like him but he couldn't be the same man in her dreams.

That's just impossible and to think otherwise is absurd!

Toph tried to convince herself that this is just some freaky coincidence. Or, she could probably blame it too to this brutal pounding in her head. Speaking of which, her headache seems to have worsened as her head feels like splitting now.

She had to get home.

Summoning her remaining strength, she moved forward. When did walking start to become a strenuous activity for her?

Toph said something and so did the guy, but she couldn't recall.

Everything is so fuzzy.

And why does the world feel like spinning?

She tried to stay conscious as she started to feel a little bit lightheaded. Despite this, her mind slowly fades into slumber. As she was spiraling down that inevitable pull, Toph couldn't help but lean over to that warm presentence beside her.

How is it possible to feel safe in the arms of a stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just simply borrowing the Characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. All credits go to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> A/N: Please keep in mind that this is fiction. DO NOT feel too comfortable with strangers! Doing so might potentially expose you to danger. So, stay alert.
> 
> For me, Toph's and Azula's dynamic is a hit. As both girls are trying to fill that role of a perfect daughter their parents want them to be. I think they would've gotten along if it weren't for the fact that they're fighting for the opposite side of the war.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


	3. Between Honey-Ginger Tea and Chicken Noodle Soup

Aang stood before the vending machine and patiently waited for the bottle of water to fall onto the dispenser. It dropped with a bounce and he bent down to pick it up.

_Is this too much?_

Aang furrowed his brows as he peers inside the plastic bag that he was holding. Aside from water, Aang also got her: an orange juice, a carton of milk, some cup noodles, a handful of bananas, and a couple of candies. The campus nurse told him to go get something that Ms. Button Nose could eat once she regained her consciousness. She didn't exactly say what particular food would be sufficient enough to refill her energy with.

Maybe these aren't good enough for a sick person. It's probably better to drop by a restaurant to get actual food rather than just randomly picking some goods from a convenience store.

Yeah, he should do that.

Besides, it's not like he doesn't have the time. From the looks of it, it will be quite a while before she wakes up.

Fishing out his phone, Aang made a quick call to Uncle Iroh.

Who needs google when you have the best old man in the world at your dispense, right?

After apologizing for the inconvenience and explaining his current predicament, he diligently listed down all the food recommendations that were given to him by Uncle Iroh.

Aang was taken in by the monks when he was a baby. Consequently, he grew up following their lifestyle. He had been a vegetarian all his life therefore it's not strange that he is clueless about what food normal people prefer. He could search the web but he knows Uncle Iroh is the best option if he doesn't want to screw this up.

In the end, they opted for pork mandu and chicken noodle soup. The old man also urged him to drop by to his cafe again. According to him, brewing a hot honey-ginger tea is a must in order to wave off cold.

Not long after, Aang was already starting Appa's engine– an old 1993 Toyota Minivan– to do his errand.

Appa was given to him by Monk Gyatso as a gift when he turned sixteen. He wasn't brand new and was already passed between three owners. However, that didn't stop Aang from falling in love with him. Granted he was practically ancient but Monk Gyatso saved every penny he had to buy Appa for him. It wasn't an exaggeration when Aang said he wouldn't exchange him for anything. Besides, with just a few twinks here and there, he was good as new.

Aang quietly hums along with the music playing on the radio, softly bobbing his head up and down in time with the beat. He was already on his way to Jasmine Dragon Cafe as he already brought the food from a local restaurant that was just down the street. Thankfully, Aang survived the challenge of ordering his first non-vegetarian food by following Uncle Iroh's instructions.

It was fun.

Finally reaching the place, he turned on Appa's signal lights and he parked him swiftly at the given parking space for the customers.

When Aang entered the establishment, he was greeted with the site of Uncle Iroh beaming at him. He answered it with a smile as equally blinding and watch the old man turn around to fetch a tumbler and a box of sweets.

He held it up to showcase it to him and quipped, "I threw in some desserts just in case."

Aang leaned over the counter, giving the man a hug first before saying, _"What would I do without you?"_

That earned a gleeful laugh from Uncle Iroh.

He patted Aang's back a few times before breaking away, _"You'll survive. After all, you are a great young lad."_

Aang shot him an earnest grin, _"Seriously, thank you so much. You were a big help, I honestly don't have any idea what to do."_

They both laughed, knowing how true that statement was.

The old man then asked him as he handed him the food he prepared, _"Is this for a friend?"_

That made Aang awkwardly scratch the back of his head, _"Well, I am hoping to be friends with her. So I guess...?"_

" _Oh! So it's a young lady?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Now things got a lot more interesting!"_

Aang chuckled nervously at his sudden enthusiasm.

However, when he saw the time on the wallclock he was immediately reminded that he had to be somewhere. Completely missing that knowing look from Uncle Iroh.

Giving the old man another quick hug, he finally took the goods from his hands.

Aang shot him a grateful smile as he started walking away, _"Thank you again for your help. I promise I'll pay you back with something..."_

Stopping momentarily at his track he raised an eyebrow, _"How about I help you here next weekend? Both Saturday and Sunday? How does that sound?"_

Uncle Iroh gave him a thumbs up, _"Sounds good! Now go and don't keep her waiting."_

Aang just gave him a silly look when the older man humorously wriggled his eyebrows at him before turning around to finally leave.

* * *

He heard voices inside the infirmary as he was entering.

Aang slowed down when he realized that Ms. Button Nose was talking with the nurse. She's already awake? Aang hid behind the curtain that serves as a division between beds. He didn't want to interrupt them in case they were discussing something important and by doing so he can slowly creep away if they needed privacy if it happens to be about a delicate matter.

Aang heard the nurse shuffle before speaking again, _"Your boyfriend went to get some food. You can drink this medicine once you have something in your system."_

The disgust on her patient's face must've been so evident that the nurse tried again, _"I mean your friend then?"_

" _Who?"_

He felt the nurse paused from what she's doing, _"That cute boy with arrow tattoos that princesses carried you here? I thought he was your boyfriend or something."_

Aang covered his face at that, hiding his blush from no one. His embarrassment however was quickly killed when he heard Ms. Button Nose's response.

" _I was **what**?"_ she hissed.

Oh no.

Aang was right when he thought she might kill him for doing that.

Sensing the sudden shift in the air, he decided to finally step in before the situation escalates into something else. Aang softly knocks the metal pipe beside him, effectively drawing both of their attention.

Awkwardly raising the bags he was carrying, he uttered, _"I'm back?"_

After a pregnant silence, the nurse gave him a polite smile, _"Alright. I already gave her the medicines and briefed her on what to do."_

She then turned to Ms. Button Nose, _"I recommended you rest a little bit longer after you have eaten. But of course, you are free to go if you want to."_

The nurse finally stood up from the stool she was sitting on and announced, _"I shall take my leave now."_

Aang steps back to let her pass through before reluctantly placing the bags he was holding on the table beside Ms. Button Nose's bed. Okay, the amount of food he bought might have been a little too much.

Boxing his shame and throwing it out the window, he beamed at her, _"I got you food!"_

Aang went to go get the side-table of the neighboring bed– unoccupied of course– and placed it in front of her. He shoots her a nervous smile as he prepares the steaming chicken noodle soup, the dumplings, and Uncle Iroh's hot honey-ginger tea and home-made desserts. After doing so, Aang drags the stool that the nurse was previously using and sat down in front of her

He smiled and gave her an expectant look, _"Go on, try it!"_

Ms. Button Nose just remained silent and watched him through narrowed eyes. Aang almost squirmed under her scrutiny.

After what seems to be an eternity she scrunched her nose and asked, _"I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

" _Oh yeah! Umm… I should've introduced myself first, right?–"_ she scoffed at that _"–Nice to meet you, I'm Aang!"_ he extended his hands in hopes to shake hands with her only to receive a scowl in return.

Aang chuckled to mask his mortification and slowly retracted his hands.

Disregarding the awkward atmosphere, he urges her to eat, _"You should eat it while it's still hot."_

" _This is?"_

" _Chicken noodle soup and pork mandu? Oh and–"_ opening the lid of the tumbler he beamed " _– and hot_ _honey-ginger tea: the best you can find!"_

She just raised an eyebrow at him as he held the tea in front of her.

Maybe he is being too much?

After a gruesome moment of him desperately trying to make her drink, she finally took it from him; Sparing Aang from further embarrassing himself.

She shoots him a doubtful look first before taking a skeptical sip.

That's odd, why does it feel like he didn't caught her eyes?

Aang didn't miss that slight shift in her face, he almost thought he saw a pleased smile from her. She silently picked up the wooden chopstick he provided and ate a piece of steamed dumplings.

A tranquil ambiance fell around their surroundings; That kind of silence you share with an old friend.

Aang studied her face.

It was so peculiar how a stranger could give him a great sense of familiarity.

After having enough, she pursed her lips and looked at him quietly again and Aang couldn't help but fidget under her gaze.

Scratching his cheeks anxiously, he tried to break the silence, _"Uhhh...?"_

" _Toph."_

" _Huh?"_

" _My name's Toph."_

Surprised, Aang lets out an inaudible 'oh' before his eyes sparkled with eagerness.

She's finally opening up!

A smile ripped through his face.

Unable to fight that giddy feeling, Aang leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and cradle his head in his hands as he watched her bite another dumpling, " _That's so cool, Toph! Your name sounds tough, I think it suits you."_ Realizing that she might take that comment as an insult, Aang quickly failed his hands in front of her, _"I mean not that what I think matters? I just thought you're very strong and tough. I'm rambling now aren't I? Sorry, It's ju_ _–_ _"_

" _Thanks."_ Toph gave him a smile.

Albeit a small one but still, it's a smile.

The butterfly in his stomach started to flutter wildly again. His heart jumped when he felt that warm tingling sensation on his soulmark. He'd never seen that look on her face before, at least from the distance, and Aang wishes to see more of it.

Toph cleared her throat and pointed at her bag, _"Can you please get it for me?"_

" _Yeah, sure."_

After mumbling that, he quickly scurried to hand it to her.

She rummages inside her bag for a moment before pulling out her phone. She tapped it twice before a voice-over spoke her name, in reply she stated, _"Send a message to Lurch to come and get me at the university's main gate."_

She tossed it back into her bag before proceeding to retrieve her wallet. Opening it, she took out a credit card and held it in front of Aang.

She nonchalantly says, _"Here, use it to withdraw the overall expenses for the food. Feel free to charge service if you want to."_

He stared at her, then to the credit card, then back to her again.

A beat of silence passed between them before Aang moved to firmly push her hand away from him.

" _No."_

" _What?"_

Shrugging, Aang repeated what he said, _"I said no."_

He picked a dumpling and popped it into his mouth as he stared at her questioning face.

She frowned, and straightened her posture, _"And why the hell not?"_

" _Because I don't want your money."_

Aang saw how a mask of detached expression fell onto Toph's face. She crossed her arms and scoffed at him, _"I don't need your charity."_

A mischievous smile tugged on his lips, _"Who said this is charity?"_

Raising an eyebrow at him she suspiciously asked him, _"Then what do you want?"_

" _A date."_

Toph visibly froze.

The surprised look on her face made a chuckle bubble from his chest. He leaned closer to revel the flabbergasted expression on her face as she struggles to understand what is happening.

Aang grinned, _"Let me take you out on a date. After that, we can call it quits."_

* * *

Sokka and Suki were chilling in the common room, snacking on some chips as they binge on movies, when Aang burst in. The door slammed with a bang causing the couple to jerk in their seat. Disgruntled, they both whipped their heads in his direction and saw a wild look on his face.

Suki shot him a worried look whilst Sokka on the other hand scowled in annoyance. They both called him, voice differing in tone; one concerned, one exasperated: _"Aang?"_

His eyes lit up and grinned; His face almost hurts from how wide it is.

He then ran and jumped to tackle both of them.

And as Aang squeezed them into a tight hug, he let out a breathless, _"Guys, you won't believe what happened!"_


	4. The Truth Hidden Behind the Lies

How the hell did this kid manage to make her say yes?

Toph clings to the flying furball's saddle as she quietly listens to them move around. Actually, she was just paying attention to the Avatar. She huffed when she heard him yell something about the clouds looking like dancing otter penguins.

She's currently debating with herself as to why she let him convince her to tag along with them. After what happened with that crazy lightning princess, Toph is starting to regret her choice. Truthfully, Katara and Aang blaming her yesterday did upset her but the Earthbender is over that now.

Well, maybe she's still **a little bit** annoyed with what happened.

But, Toph's not a kid who would mope about that. No. What ruffled her is the fact that her personality clashed with theirs. For now, the tension between them has subsided but it doesn't change the fact that her frequency isn't compatible with them. Who's to say that kind of debacle won't happen again, right?

Burying her face in her arms, Toph turned away from them to fight the urge of releasing an exasperated sigh. Instead, she silently recounts the recent events of her life that lead her to where she is now.

* * *

_Apparently, whoever's in charge of this destiny bullshit really hates Toph._

_As if being blind wasn't enough, the universe decided to further highlight how she's the odd one out by ruling her as markless._

_It's been a month since her 12th birthday had passed_ _–the day of the marking– and the soulmark that was supposed to show somewhere on her body is nowhere to be found. Her father, out of agitation, decided to call some psychic/guru or whatever they decided to call themselves to get a 'professional' reading just to get some semblance of an answer._

_Toph almost snorted when her mother went to her room last night to inform her about the appointment and offered comforting words somewhere along the lines of, "This is for your own good Toph."_

_Her parents made it seem like they are worried about her (maybe sparingly) but the Earthbender is acutely aware that her parents are much more worried about the fact that she's bringing further disgrace to the Beifong clan._

_The tension in the room is palpable. She can feel every distress shift in everyone's actions; both from servants and master alike._

_Toph pursed her lips in a thin line as she struggled not to slouch her back out of boredom. She's been sitting in the middle of the room for about an hour now and this chick that calls herself a seer made her toss the whale bones into a carpet skin of a tigerdillo for the nth time. (She scrunched her nose in disgust when the woman pulled it out.)_

_She felt the frown on the woman's brow deepened, the Seer sighs in defeat and gathers the bones and the carpet. She silently packed them on her satchel and clasped hands on the low table placed between them. Toph could feel her eyes on her and after a moment of silence, she started to rummage on her bag again._

" _Well… I'd been trying to save this for something special…" she spared Toph a glance and smiled to herself._

_An intrigued look passed her face._

_If she knows how to roll her eyes, Toph probably would've done it. Why do these people like playing the mysterious stranger shit?_

_But instead of attempting to do that, she opted to 'watch' the woman pull something out. It was wrapped in linen, Toph tried to feel what's inside through vibrations. The way the woman handled it made it seem like it was heavy yet very light at the same time. It took a while before she realized that it was some kind of stone._

_That's odd, Toph usually senses minerals right away._

_The seer probably saw the confusion in her face and mistaken it for something else as she gently reached for her hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Toph frowned and tried to pull her hand away but the woman tightened her grip. Her temper spiked upon her obvious pity. However, with how things are going down she decided it's wise to continue her charade of a miserable blind girl._

_Taking a deep breath, she tried to fake a pained smile that successfully earned the sympathy of every person in the room. Toph internally smirked at this, if there is one thing she liked about this situation it's probably how she could make a fool out of them._

_The psychic chick then instructed Toph to hold out her right palm. Then she proceeded to trace the lines in her palms while murmuring incantations to herself. The Earthbender let her mind wander off somewhere, thinking about new ways to crush those dunderheads at Earth Rumble._

_A prick of a needle between her palm and wrist pulled her back to her musing, her father visibly fumed over this._

_Toph would give it to him, he did a great job reigning his horses_

_With a polite yet cold smile he stated, " Madam, my daughter is very,_ _**very** _ _delicate. We would appreciate it if you notify us of such actions next time. Such a fragile child might faint in shock."_

_The woman just smiled, gave her father a nod then turned her attention back to Toph._

" _Now listen darling, this stone is a special stone..."_

_Alright._

_Toph braced herself for the fairytale roller coaster. Myths, legends, whatever nonsense people like to eat up that this woman uses to scam them off._

" _This is called_ _ **crystalacs**_ _. They are remnants of the past, proof that there was a time our world and the spirit world exist in the same realm. It is believed that when these two worlds broke apart some spirit energies scattered across our land. And with certain conditions met, nature managed to preserve these spirit energy into a cluster, thus forming a crystalacs"_

" _Okay?" Toph tried to sound interested but it came out flat._

" _They were once abundant, but with the discovery of their exceptional use, our ancestors readily consumed them. With no way to replenish them and with the rapid consumption of humans, their number diminished through time."_

_A rare commodity in short._

_The Earthbender almost let out a bark of laughter. This woman is going to rip off her parents' purse! Toph tried to feel bad, she really did, but humor got her first before empathy._

_Serves them right, they asked for this._

_They should've just waited a few more months or at most a year to let the soulmark that's not gonna appear 'show up'. A grace period for themselves to accept the fact that their blind daughter is also markless. Is it really that hard to comprehend? That her soulmark didn't manifest on her 12th birthday? Why can't they get that when no mark revealed itself on that day then it means that person is markless? Plain and simple._

_Why fuss over it?_

_Why the fuck would they rub more salt onto her wound?_

_Toph didn't even bother to hide the smirk that tugged at the edge of her lips. Well, at least things are starting to get interesting._

_The magic lady seems to find her reaction equally amusing but nonetheless continued with her storytelling, "They come in different forms: stones, gems, a stem of a flower, a bark of a tree, and many more...It doesn't really matter because they all serve one purpose_ _– t_ _hat is to cleanse souls."_

" _Oh, my poor Toph!"_

_The Earthbender was taken aback as her mother suddenly launched herself at her and cradled her face against her chest. "My daughter is such a lovely soul, untainted by the outside world…"_

_This statement was followed by a kiss on the crown of Toph's head._

_Her mother then turned to the Seer and with a voice laced with faint hostility she said "She is pure and innocent! Such blasphemy for you to imply that her soul needs cleansing!"_

_Actually, Toph is pretty sure that if they ever finds out about her double life, they'd be the first to bury her under a mountain of those magic stones._

" _I apologize Mrs. Beifong, it seems that you have taken my words into wrong implications."_

_Her mother raised an eyebrow._

_The woman continued her explanation, "To cleanse someone's soul doesn't really mean they have a veil one. Crystalacs helps ease the spiritual flow of the body, unblocks the impurities that had gathered throughout lifetimes."_

_Those words were enough to pacify Toph's mother, Poppy released her from her embrace and instead chose to place a hand on her shoulder._

_The woman then extended the mineral at the Earthbender's direction, "There are some cases that some soulmarks took quite some time before it manifested. This stone will help determine if your daughter is really markless."_

_Upon uttering that one forbidden word, the air in the room went rigid tenfolds. Toph is aware that her parents had secretly decreed that the word 'markless' should not be spoken in her presence in fear of upsetting her._

_It was so infuriating how everyone is tiptoeing around her that she would do the servants the favor of avoiding them when she sensed them coming in her direction._

_Her father gave her a woeful look and offered a kind smile. She could feel how everyone expects her to break anytime now._

_Toph wanted to sneer at their goodwill._

_As if summoning a professional to examine her like she has some kind of ailment isn't hurtful._

" – _allow us to see the Young Lady's pure form for a moment."_

_Toph was so lost in her thoughts that she missed some of what the woman has said._

_Not like it matters to her anyway._

_This woman is obviously a scam. Although Toph can't really blame her. She was doing her best to survive and that was good enough for Toph. In a way, she was kind of a badass. She's so goddamn good at being a 'Seer' that her skills are enough to fool wealthy people like her parents. Not her fault that these people are asking to be taken advantage of._

" _Young Lady, can you give me your right hand?" the psychic chick asked politely._

_Toph held out her hand that was pricked by a needle earlier, and the woman took it. The Seer once again traced the lines in her palms while murmuring some kind of enchantments. After doing whatever voodoo shit that was, the Earthbender felt the woman meet her eyes._

" _What you have to do is pretty simple; the moment I place this stone on your hand, crush it_ _–_ _"_

" _That might hurt my daughter!" her father immediately interjected._

" _It will not hurt her, this stone isn't capable of doing that. In fact, it is the other way around. You see, this stone doesn't belong to this world. The moment it touches worldly beings it will immediately try to incorporate itself to the spirit of that being."_

_When that doesn't seem to convince her father, Toph picked the frustration from the seer. Tilting her head to the side, she sends a coy smile to the woman._

' _Welcome to my world,' Toph mused._

_Despite noticing her gibe, the woman ignored it and attempted to persuade her father again. However, before she could even speak, the woman was again cut off by her father._

" _Enough! I believe what we had witnessed up until now will suffice. I will not risk my daughter's safety over trivial matters."_

 _**Trivial** _ _**.** _

_Yes, giving their daughter a closure about this soulmate thing is trivial._

" _Mr. Beifong, these matters are very complex. I have to be certain about the results in order to give precise deductions."_

" _ **Madam, "**_ _her father took a long deliberate pause, "As I have said we had enough. Tell us the result so we could all proceed in settling this arrangement."_

_The finality in his voice made it clear that there is no room for further discussions._

_Suddenly, Toph finds this situation less entertaining._

_Her parents' overbearing possessiveness is twice more infuriating than the usual. Add to that, the notion of her being Markless about to be announced to the world made her teeth grind._

_The woman on the other hand_ _pursed her lips._

_It took a few moments of silence before she lets out a defeated sigh. The Seer then stood up and with a voice heavy with grief announced the final judgment of the heavens:_

" _It deeply saddens my heart... but I'm afraid that your daughter indeed has no soulmate._

_Toph felt numb._

_She vaguely heard the gasps from the servants nor the soft sobs of her mother that echoes across the room. Hardly registered that her father embraced her._

_Instead, she strained her ears to listen to her own heartbeat._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_She let the rhythm of her pulse soothe her, to remind her that she is still alive. That's right, so what if she has no soulmate? She's still alive and that's what matters. She's gonna be the greatest Earthbender in the entire world with or without them._

_Upon grounding herself,_ _Toph once again retreated back to her impenetrable walls. Played an aloof expression as if she doesn't really care, because deep down she had already come into terms that she will never be normal in any sense._

_An oddity. That's what she is._

_After this, her parents will box her again and tuck her somewhere far away. After all, Toph is the shame of their family; the embarrassment her mother and father cannot afford to show to the world._

_The Earthbender smiled bitterly to herself, she supposes knowing something and hearing its confirmation from others are two different things;_

_She understands it now, it puts greater weight over the truth._

_Ignoring the pang in her chest._

_Toph stood up and quietly walked out of the room._

* * *

" _Okay, guys! Let's camp here for the night."_ Toph felt Aang stir Appa as he said that.

The Sky Bison lets out a soft rumble in his belly once he landed on the ground. Despite this, Toph didn't move as she schools her expression into her usual indifferent one. She lifts her head up when she felt Katara tap her shoulder twice, feigning a yawn as if she just woke up from a nap.

Toph quickly jumps off the saddle and lets out a relieved sigh as her vision restores. She stood there for a moment before biting her tongue and deciding to help them set up camp. Toph doesn't want to have the same argument with them again. It's unnecessary and frankly, she doesn't have the energy for that now.

Turning around, she held a hand towards them, _"Pass me all that's need to be carried and tell me where to put them."_

She heard them pause, likely to exchange glances with one another, before sensing Katara move to hand her some of their sleeping bags.

She heard the smile in Katara's voice when she said, _"Thanks Toph… you can place them anywhere."_

She shrugs and replies, _"No problem."_

Toph chose a relatively grassy land to set them down. Feeling their vibrations for a moment, she started for the forest nearby.

Without looking back she called for them, _"I'll go gather some firewoods."_

She heard Sokka shout _an 'okay"_ ' but didn't bother to respond. Wanting to have some space she decided to go deeper into the woods and once she couldn't hear them anymore, she started collecting dry twigs.

Seriously, what did she get herself into?

Unwittingly, Toph's train of thoughts trailed back home; Her parent's worried face flashed behind her mind.

* * *

_Tugging the blankets to her chin, Toph turned away from her mother._

" _I'm fine. I just want to sleep."_

_Her mother frowned and tried to coax her with comfort again. She sits at the edge of her bed and rubs gentle circles at her back, "Honey, it's okay. You don't have to worry about being markless. Your father and I will make sure to find you a suitable husband and once you're married to him you won't even remember about it."_

_Toph held back the sigh that was threatening to slip from her._

_Why is she refusing to dismiss this matter? She's making it too obvious that they're the one who's not really fine about Toph being markless._

_Closing her eyes, Toph strained her voice to make it seem like she's exhausted, "Mother, I said I'm fine. I'm just really exhausted, a nap would be great now…"_

_Finally giving up, her mother placed a kiss on her cheek and went for the door, "I suppose that meeting was really draining. I will leave you now, make sure you get a lot of rest."_

" _Okay, thank you… and can you please make sure no one disturbs me while I sleep?" Toph said it as sweetly as she can, almost making herself gag in the process._

_A rueful expression settled in her mother's face, "Alright, I'll make sure of that."_

_The click of the door indicated the departure of her mother and as soon as she heard it, the Earthbender abruptly sat up. Toph viciously rubs her face as she groans. Her mother probably thought she's going to cry herself to sleep._

_Whatever._

_She stooped down and pulled the sling bag that was hidden underneath her bed. Toph threw it to her shoulder and ruffled her clothes a little bit more. She was already wearing her fighting garments, ready to blow some steam._

_Quickly locking the door, the Earthbender then hopped on the railings of her window. If the universe seriously thinks that being markless would prevent her from kicking people's ass, they're dead wrong._

_She stood there for a moment. Relishing the feeling of the wind caressing her skin before finally jumping out of her room, but not before looking up to the sky, raising both of her hands and giving the world a double flip._

_Smirking to herself, the Earthbender runs across the yard._

_Yeah. Fuck you, universe!_

* * *

Remembering how optimistic she was that day made Toph sneer as she haphazardly dumps the branches she was holding into the pile that she had already gathered. She tipped her head back upwards and for the second time gave the universe another flip. She lets out a frustrated noise as she stomps her feet to summon a boulder to sit on.

She's not even sure who is it that she's mad at; the world or herself?

Toph shouldn't have been so intrigued by the idea of teaching the Avatar Earthbending that day. Her ego really got her good this time.

* * *

_Everything was going well until that kid showed up._

_Toph gritted her teeth as she got up from her fall. Letting out an irritated huff, she shrugged off the debris from her body._

_What the hell was that?_

_She didn't sense him use any kind of Earthbending at all. It was as if he simply blew her away with wind, which is impossible because the art of Airbending is already extinct along with the Air Nomads. When she felt his light footsteps make their way towards her, she clicked her tongue and made her own way towards the exit of the arena._

" _Please listen, I need an earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!" she heard him shout from across the stairs._

_What kind of nonsense is he talking about? She has no time for that kind of shit._

" _Whoever you are, just leave me alone."_

_Spirits, this boy is persistent. He nimbly jumped from where he is and chased after her. As she felt him closing their distance more and more, Toph decided to make her own exit and opened a hole in the concrete wall._

_Stepping inside, she heard his desperate call, "Wait!"_

_Without sparing any necessary attention she slammed the wall in his face. As she trudged her way out of her make-shift tunnel, Toph felt him place his palms against the cold concrete and rested his forehead in defeat._

_Toph disregarded how his heartbeat practically screams for her to come back._

_She doesn't care._

_It doesn't bother her how his footsteps became significantly heavier with each step he takes as he walks back to his friends._

_Yep, she doesn't care._

* * *

Well, damn.

It turns out she does care. At least at a certain level.

After all, she wouldn't be here if she didn't. She felt bad not _just_ for him but also for the world. Toph know's it doesn't look like it but she is genuinely concerned about how the Fire Nation is slowly conquering its neighboring countries. Hell, they literally burned a whole race.

No matter how tough Toph is, she has a heart.

She can't simply ignore the suffering of the common people under the hands of a tyrant and corrupt officials. Sure, she won't go out all the way to be their savior but if she can lend a hand to make things a little better then she wouldn't hesitate to give that. Or else her conscience wouldn't let her sleep at night.

Yes, that's right.

She's concerned but just _slightly_.

Toph refuses to admit that she risked everythingshe had for him. That's insane. He's practically a stranger, besides she's just gonna stick with them for a little while. She just had to hold her end of the bargain. Teach him Earthbending then yeet herself out and away from these rag-tags.

All she had to do is to pretend one last time and be a civil human being. The only consolation she got is that they gave her the leeway to freedom and she doesn't have to fake being helpless this time. She doesn't have to be upset by their actions or words.

No need for attachments, she's leaving them anyway.

Nodding, Toph convinced herself that she's doing it for herself, for her freedom, and for the world.

She stood up and decided to finally head back to the camp. Disregarding that perhaps the firewoods she had gathered are more than what they necessarily need. Taking careful and deliberate steps she sensed the earth's vibrations to _see_ how far they have been from home. It was a futile attempt as her vision of the world slowly fizzled out after a hundred kilometers away from her.

Toph paused for a moment.

There is really no going back now, isn't it? She's really far from home.

Toph huffed.

One day she will be able to see **everything** that touches the earth even if it's on the other side of the world. One day. But for now, Toph settled to push the guilt that's gnawing at the pit of her stomach and started marching once again.

She then suddenly felt nimble footsteps ahead moving towards her.

Pausing once again in her tracks she called him, _"Twinkle Toes."_

" _Hey, Toph..."_

She sensed him anxiously shift from foot to foot. What's wrong with this kid? Does he need to pee? She tilted her head and asked, _"Wassup?"_

" _Nothing…?"_

Raising an eyebrow at that she shrugs and continues to walk again. Maybe he really does need to pee. A hand on her shoulder however stopped her, turning to him she shot him a look.

What now?

" _Actually, Toph… I wanted to apologize for yesterday."_

Surprised, she watches him rub his arms awkwardly.

The Airbender turned his head away from her as he continued, _"I'm sorry that I blew up on you. It wasn't right that I blamed you for what had happened. You even helped us not to get ambushed, and yet I still did it. I let my emotions get a hold of me. I'm really, really sorry Toph..."_

Toph internally faltered when she heard how steady and true his heartbeat remained as he uttered those words.

His honesty almost made her shrink away from the Airbender.

She remained quiet though, unsure of how to respond. She's genuinely astonished by what is unfolding before her. No one had ever apologized to her as sincerely as he did just now. Especially after knowing her true colors. And yet this kid did. He's exceedingly surpassing her expectations about him. How long till he loses this element of surprise? She wonders.

" _So… do you forgive me?"_

Snapping herself to respond, she motioned a hand towards him, _"It's okay. No big deal."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

Yep. She doesn't mind it.

For Toph to be able to do that it would require her to care about him or them or anyone.

" _Great!"_ the Airbender beamed.

Then without hesitation, he threw himself over the Earthbender, squeezing her into a tight hug that he almost lifted her off the ground. Toph's brain short-circuited at both the feeling of his skin against hers and the sound of his laughter so close to her ear. And before she could back away from him he had already released her. The Airbender then swiftly took her hands that she didn't know she had held up to hold them tightly.

Letting out a shaky breath he declared, _"Thank you! Man, I'm so glad you're not mad at me. It really feels so awful to have a fight with your friend."_

Toph didn't need to see that he grinned from ear to ear, the boy might as well proclaim his rivalry with the sun with how much brightness he is radiating right now.

The Airbender finally lets her go and she senses him execute a movement. A gust of wind gently brisked on her feet and Toph quickly realized that he's gathering the woods she involuntarily dropped due to the shock of his sudden embrace.

Once he had collected the branches, he started walking in the direction where he had come from.

Glancing back, he called her, _"Come on Toph. Let's go back. They're waiting for us."_

Toph just dumbly stood there as she listened to his light footsteps fade away.

* * *

Later that evening, Toph found herself sitting around the fire with the rest of them. The moment she got back, Katara called for her to sit and have dinner with them. The Earthbender had always preferred her own company and that's not because she didn't like them but because she's used to doing things alone by herself. And yet here she was, quietly munching roasted fish and listening to whatever antics Sokka was doing.

Having finished her dinner she announced that she'll call it a night. However, Katara stopped her from standing up, _"Wait. We're not done yet."_

Toph blinked at her and sat down again, _"Okay?"_

The Waterbender turned and plucked one of the sticks of pastry **(?)** that was warming over the fire. She held it toward her with a smile, _"Here, try this."_

Toph gingerly takes it from her, she twirls it between her fingers before sniffing it. Cinnamon. Deciding that it smells delicious, the Earthbender took a bite.

It was decent.

It lacked sugar and was quite chewy. Toph had better deserts back at the Beifong manor. However, it had that strange domestic flavor. This is probably what home would taste like to other people.

Toph let out a contented hum, _"What is this?"_

Excuse her rich ass, but it's not Toph's fault that she had never been served with something like this.

" _It's her apology gift for yesterday,"_ Sokka chirps from where he is, making Katara hiss in embarrassment at him.

" _Sokka!"_

Katara then turned back to her, tucking her hair behind her ear out of habit, _"It's a cinnamon roll-up. It's better with chocolate or honey but… we don't have them right now. I hope you like them?"_

Toph refuses to believe that there is a stinging behind her eyes but just in case she lowered her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs.

Before she knew it, the truth slipped from her mouth, _"They're amazing Sweetness...Thanks."_

She felt Katara smile. She wasn't sure as they were sitting on a log and her feet were barely touching the ground. The side of her mouth involuntary tugs upward as she pictured this beautiful woman in front of her.

" _Oh come on. Let's get into a group hug already!"_ Sokka exclaimed as he hauls Aang in his arm and went over to where the two of them were.

Once again, Toph found herself squashed into a tight embrace. And before she could fully comprehend what was happening she heard Momo squeal and Appa bellowed. That was the only warning she got before a massive force crushed her even more. The Earthbender expected her initial reaction is to squirm away in disgust but was surprised to find herself hugging them back.

This kind of warmth, this pleasant comfort; she likes it.

As she lay on the ground that night, wide awake, Aang's words kept repeating on her mind.

_Friend._

Toph couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to take her time sticking with this bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just simply borrowing the Characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. All credits go to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> N/A: I ended up pulling an all-nighter to write five chapters for this story. I decided to post just the first two. I think the other three still needs improvements.
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm going back to my hole to sleep now.


	5. The Many Faces of Love

" _Monk Gyatso! Monk Gyatso!"_

_The monk in question turned around and smiled as he watched two boys race towards him. Aang, ever light on his feet, caught up with him first. He threw himself at the old man who in return welcomed him with open arms. A few seconds later the other boy joined him in hugging the monk._

_Monk Gyatso shook his head fondly as he softly pats their head._

" _Tell us about that story," Kuzon beamed and Aang eagerly nodded his head to second that statement._

_Monk Gyatso raised an eyebrow, "Again?"_

" _Yeah!" they answered in unison._

_The old man laughed and he pinched both of their cheeks, "Very well. How about we find some shade to sit under as I retell you the tale?"_

* * *

Aang had utterly and hopelessly fallen in love with Katara.

And now he wonders if he had committed a sin.

The Airbender is sitting by the windowpane, watching ribbons of clouds roll and pass by. His mind however is preoccupied by a certain Waterbender.

The passing crush he thought he had for her has now turned into a full-blown infatuation. And now, he is trying to phantom why did he let that happen.

The moment he had set his mind to retrieve her mother's necklace from Zuko, Aang knew how serious this situation is. He remembered the pain in her voice when she told them that the prince had her mother's momentum. Aang was so confused at that time; a mixture of emotions stirred in his chest when he saw her troubled face. Although, one thing he was so sure of was that he didn't like seeing her like that.

Then, the kiss at the cave happened.

Now, Aang can never unfeel her soft lips against his.

The Airbender blushed when he remembered the feeling of how she faintly smiles as they pull apart.

He bit his lip.

It felt good. Too good.

But despite that, Aang hasn't made another move. He wants to be sure if he's really serious about this. It's unfair for Katara if he's not even sure how to feel about her. He can't falsely lead her like that. That's just wrong.

Besides, it seems like she's confused about this matter herself. She's been avoiding that topic ever since.

Aang wasn't really surprised.

They are all aware that Katara takes this matter seriously the most. Of course, that girl is the type of person who will unconditionally love the person who captured her heart even if fate itself forbids it. And Aang refuses not to give that same devotion to her if he really wants to spend the rest of their life together.

Aang knows he is playing a dangerous game.

He knows that she too is hiding a soulmark somewhere on her body and she might choose her soulmate over him.

However, that's not the only thing that's been bothering him.

Usually, what keeps him awake at night is the guilt that's clawing on his chest; Aang feels like he's betraying his soulmate.

If he loved Katara wholeheartedly and poured all his affection onto her, wouldn't he be stealing something from his soulmate? Wouldn't he be taking away that one thing that's supposed to be theirs? Is it really right to enjoy life with another person when his soulmate probably suffered a lonely life?

The sound of giggling from below drew his attention.

He looked down and watched some children play by the fountain. They were splashing water at each other, one even pushed his friend into the pool.

Aang smiled when they all laughed at that.

Their parents will probably scold them once they find out but the joy on their face tells him they don't mind it at all.

Water.

It does suit her.

For Aang, amongst all the elements, water is indeed the best for Katara. The art of Waterbending had truly captured her beauty through and through; From the way she moved: so elegant and fluid, to how her soul speaks: healing when she cares but fierce when invoked.

And Aang can't help but be drawn and sway with her.

Like how a small boat glides along with the dance of the ocean.

Realizing that his train of thoughts is back to her again, Aang stood up. Maybe some mediation will help clear his mind, perhaps a council from his past selves could also do the trick.

Aang went to the center of the room and lowered himself down to the ground. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Straightening his back, he exhaled a long, deep breath to free himself from any worldly attachments.

Before he could do that, however, Sokka's voice flooded his ears.

" _Aang."_

He turned to the direction where it came from and saw him peeking at his door. The young warrior motioned for him to come closer before opening the door all the way through.

Aang stood up and went to him.

" _Yes?"_ he asks.

" _The girls went to a spa, they're going to have a 'girls day' as Katara dubs it,"_ he paused, _"I thought why not let's have some fun too? You know, just you and me?"_

Aang thought about it for a moment. He do need some distraction to wave off these flocks of unwanted thoughts that's been plaguing his mind recently.

Yeah, a break would be good right now.

The Airbender raised an eyebrow, _"Like boys day?"_

Sokka sticks his tongue in disgust, _"Let's not call it that, sounds pathetic."_

Aang repeated what he had said on his head and mentally cringed when he realized how weird that sounded.

Sokka looked up for a moment to think before declaring, _"Let's just call it 'bro time'. It still sounds bad but not as awful as what you had said earlier. "_

Aang laughed and grinned, _"Okay. Lead the way,_ _ **Bro.**_ _"_

* * *

" _They say everything in the universe has souls…"_

 _Aang props his elbows and cradles his head as he watches Monk Gyatso._ _The monk shifted to correct his posture, he_ _claps his hand, and gingerly places them on his lap._

_Aang smiled._

_He always does that whenever he preaches or tells a story._

_The old man was sitting on a slab of rock while Aang and Kuzon were sitting on the grass in front of him. The monk chuckled when he saw how their eyes were sparkling in excitement as if they had never heard about this story for the hundredth time._

" _Everything?" the young Firebender asked in amazement and Aang giggled when his friend shuffled to move forward._

" _Yes,_ _ **everything.**_ _"_

_Monk Gyatso gestured his hands towards the tree as he continued, "The birds singing in the tree, the tree itself, even the very bits of soils beneath our feet carry tiny little souls within them…"_

_Upon hearing that, Aang picked up a tiny pebble to stare at it._

" _Many even believe that the planet itself has a soul and it breathes and lives just like we do..."_

_The Airbender glanced at him and asked, "How's that possible?"_

_Monk Gyatso leaned forward to playfully poke his foreheads with his fingers, "That is something your tiny little head can never comprehend."_

_Kuzon laughed and made a face to tease Aang only for Monk Gyatso to playfully poke his head too. The three of them laughed as the old man moved to settle on his seat._

" _Now, where was I?"_

" _You're about to tell the best part of the story!"_

* * *

" _So, where are we going again?"_

An arm suddenly swung around his neck.

Sokka leaned all his weight against the Airbender before answering, _"I told you, there's a festival just down the street. I thought we might as well check it."_

He studied Aang for a moment.

The Avatar knows that kind of look on his friend's face. It's the look that conveys that the older man is considering the possibilities of what might happen. Aang knows that despite how silly Sokka acts most of the time, he is very clever. He also knows that Sokka is aware of how careless Aang could get whenever he loses himself in the moment.

The Airbender prepared himself to be warned by the man beside him.

To his astonishment, Sokka halted and threw his other arm in the air and said, _"What the hell! you know what–"_

Sokka pulled him closer and cracked a mischievous grin and said, _"–Let's go crazy."_

Aang wasn't disappointed.

They had fun.

True to his words, Sokka allowed him to let loose. They ate a lot of food, played a lot of games (they won most of them and decided to give all their prizes to the children who were watching them), and watched some of the exhibitions on the street. They even stopped by in some stalls to buy something for Katar and Toph.

And by the time the high of their adrenaline went down the sun was long gone.

They are now walking down the street; slowly taking in everything this time.

Like any other festival, this one too is much more alive during the evening hours. It's starting to get cramped as more and more people come and join the crowd. But Aang doesn't mind it, he likes the sensation of life bustling around him.

He doesn't know why but Aang suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia. Maybe it's because the paper lanterns had illuminated the place in its strange, pensive light. Or the sound of people laughing and having fun reminded him that this world deserves saving.

The Avatar watched how a group of toddlers ran past them with great exhilaration. The innocent look on their face reminded him of that one friend who has that same boyish charm.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder.

When he turned to the young warrior beside him he was greeted by the question: _"You hungry?"_

As if on cue, Aang's stomach rumbled loudly.

They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

Sokka patted his back and announced, _"Okay, let's grab some dinner first then find somewhere quiet to rest."_

* * *

" _They say that The Great Spirits made it a little special for humans, they loved us so much they decided to grant us an eternal gift–''_

" _They made every human soul with a twin!" Kuzon, out of excitement, cuts the monk off._

_Aang and Monk Gyatso chuckled._

_The Airbender turned to him and asked, "Kuzon, I thought you wanted to hear this story from Monk Gyatso?"_

" _Sorry, I got excited!" his friend exclaimed._

_The monk smiled and watched them tease one another._

_He contemplated for a while before deciding to call attention, "Have I ever told you the reason why Air Nomads think soulmarks gain color once a person finds their other half?"_

" _No, you haven't!"_

_Monk Gyatso laughed at how betrayed they looked upon hearing that._

" _Well, have you ever heard about the saying: 'The eyes are the window to your soul?'"_

* * *

Sokka and Aang released a contented moan at the same time when the sweet flavor of grilled corn flooded the insides of their mouth. They eat in silence for a while, quickly wolfing their meal like starving men who hadn't had anything for weeks.

Sokka was the first to finish, he stood up to throw the used cardboard box and wooden stick into the nearby trash can. He then went back to sit down and quietly drink his tea as he watched Aang finish his food.

Aang was about to take his last bite when Sokka suddenly asked, _"Alright kiddo, spit it out. What the hell happened back at the cave?"_

The Airbender choked when he heard that and Sokka patted his back to help him unclogged his throat.

Once he's not in the danger of dying from something as dumb as that, he whipped his head toward the older man and looked at him with a scandaled look.

First of all, that came out of nowhere. Second, why did Sokka sound like he already knew the answer and was just asking to confirm his suspicion?

" _Nothing!"_

Maybe answering that question with a high-pitched voice was not a good idea.

Sokka shoots him an unimpressed look, _"You know, in these kinds of things, nothing always means something."_

Aang averted his eyes and suddenly found a new profound interest in the people passing by.

" _Aang."_

Oh wow. That man's frizzy hair looks so funky, it almost looks like-

" _Fine. I'll just ask Katara about it then..."_

He felt Sokka stand up and started to walk away.

When he had put a good distance between them he off-handedly remarks, _"And maybe I should tell her about your little crush while I'm at it."_

Aang had already intercepted Sokka before he even finished that statement.

The Avatar raced to him so swiftly that he left a gust of wind in his wake. Creating a large cloud of dust around them. The Airbender heard some of the people who witnessed that gasping and he quickly locked Sokka's arm with his to pull him away from the onlookers.

" _Alright, alright… I'll confess. Just don't do that,"_ he hissed as he stirred them to somewhere secluded.

Sokka only raised his hand in mock surrender and let Aang lead him.

* * *

_Kuzon smushed Aang's cheeks between his hands and turned his head from side to side in a manner that's not-so-gentle-but-also-not-that-forceful. He then leaned forward to take a closer look at Aang's eyes; His charcoal eyes boring into his silver ones._

_As he peers through him, he softly repeated Monk Gyatso's words:_

" _The eyes are the window to your soul..."_

_He lets out a contented hum before he finally releases the Airbender, "Yeah, okay. I can see how they came up with that."_

_Monk Gyatso, who was watching their interaction, chuckled._

_Kuzon then stood up and went to him, "I want to see your eyes too, Monk Gyatso."_

_The old man stayed still to allow the child to peer into his eyes. After a minute the Firedender nodded, satisfied with what he had seen._

" _I guess we're not soulmates then, Kuzon, "Aang said that as he feigns an act of checking his body._

" _Thank goddess I still don't have any soulmark," he teased the boy._

_The Firebender laughed._

_His friend claps his hand close to his chest, shuts his eyes, and tilted his head upwards to make it look like he's sending a prayer to the sky, "Oh Great Spirits, if you ever think of making Aang my soulmate in our next life remember that I said that just a glob would be fine rather than this ugly, mannerless kid."_

" _Hey!"_

* * *

The older sibling patiently waited for him to spill the beans.

Sokka has been watching Aang phase back and forth for minutes now. He was about to yawn when Aang abruptly halted and stormed towards him.

" _We kissed! Your sister and I kissed!"_

Aang closed his eyes and braced himself for an impact. He was so sure that Sokka was going to hit him for kissing Katara but was surprised when the man burst out laughing.

He gawks as Sokka laughs his ass off as if Aang had just told him a joke.

Aang stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Sokka finally gathered his wits.

" _Damn, I knew it!"_

" _You did?!"_

" _Hell yeah. Do you know how painful it is to watch the two of you tiptoeing around each other for weeks? With the way you would stiffen whenever you accidentally touch, even a corpse would know what's going on!"_

Sokka spent another whole minute of cackling before suddenly sitting up straight to shoot him a serious look, _"Wait. You didn't forced her, did you?"_

Aang's face shifted into mortification, _"Spirits, no! Besides, as if Katara would let me do that..."_

Sokka smiled, _"Okay. Good!"_

With that, he went back to laughing again.

* * *

" _Wait."_

_The two of them turned to Aang and watch him sit upright and ask, "Once you meet your soulmate your soulmark is going to gain color, right?"_

" _Yes," the monk confirmed._

" _But you have to meet their eyes first," Aang stated._

" _Supposedly, that's what we believe," Monk Gyatso answered approachingly._

" _What if for some reason your eyes never met?" he asked with a genuinely worried look resting on his face._

_The old man blink._

_Smiling, he said, "Then your souls will find another way to connect."_

_Aang was about to say something when someone from the distance shouted to call their attention. A man in his mid-forties slowly made his way to them._

" _That's my Dad," Kuzon stated, making Aang and Monk Gyatso turn to him._

_His lips curled into a pout._

" _Awww man, I think I have to go now."_

* * *

" _Is it wrong?"_

" _What? That you fell for my sister?"_

Aang nodded.

The young warrior paused and turned to him to regard his profile. Sokka's face turned serious when he saw how troubled Aang is. He sat up and leaned back to take a better look at him.

" _Why do you think of that?"_ he asked.

Aang pursed his lips first before answering that, _"Because she's not my soulmate."_

Sokka remained silent.

He watched the Airbender loosened the bandage on his left hand, he lifted it up to show his soulmark.

Contrary to most soulmarks, _theirs_ was very simple.

But Aang doesn't mind that.

What he minds is the fact that it was glaring black; Devoid of any color but that seemingly darkness.

Aang didn't have it before he got himself frozen inside an iceberg. He wasn't sure when did his soulmark manifested on his skin, he just woke up one morning to find it engraved on his left ring finger.

Supposedly, there are only two reasons for soulmarks to be muted in color; the first one is that the owner of that soulmark hasn't met their soulmate yet; while the second one is that the other half of that person had died.

Aang couldn't count how many times he had spent daydreaming what _theirs_ would look like.

But on February 13th **BG, his heart broke when no soulmark manifested.

That was the breaking point.

For him, it was so burdensome being the Avatar. And now he was expected to shoulder that alone? How unfair that such heavy responsibility was suddenly thrust upon him when all he wanted was to live a normal and carefree life?

Now he knows he shouldn't have run away, he lost everything: Monk Gyatso, his friends, the whole Air Nomads, and his soulmate.

He should have been patient. Why did he let himself be selfish? Now they're all dead. And it's his fault.

Sokka stared at his soulmark for a while.

A moment later he said, _"You know that I also fell in love with someone who's not my soulmate too, right?"_

Aang stiffened.

Actually, he had forgotten about it.

He turned to Sokka.

Aang never really noticed that his eyes are a shade darker than his sister's. He saw something settle on his face, something he had seen somewhere before.

Sokka stood up and said, _"Come on, let's talk about it while we walk back home."_

* * *

_Monk Gyatso and Aang accompanied Kuzon to the gates of the temple to see him off. The child ran to drop off his bags to their carriage before running back to them. He squeezed the old man first before turning to Aang next._

_After giving the Airbender a tight embrace he pulled back and placed a hand on both his shoulder._

_The Firebender studied him first before the corner of his lips tugs upward, "I like your soul, Aang."_

_He raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean my eyes?"_

" _No. Your soul," the boy firmly assured._

_Aang was taken aback by how Kuzon is looking at him now. He had such a look on his face that the Airbender had never seen before: an old look._

_Something ancient and familiar swirls behind his dark orbs._

" _I'm glad someone like you is the Avatar."_

* * *

Aang remembered the day Yue sacrificed herself to save her people.

For the first time in his life, his friend crumbled in despair. And for months, no real smile graced Sokka's face. He would always put on a funny and carefree facade but Aang and Katara are aware of how forced it is. They pretended to laugh at his joke though. After all, that's the least that they can do.

Aang had caught Katara and Sokka talking about it a few times.

But Aang knew that even his sister cannot take away the pain of losing Yue.

Then, Sokka and Suki crossed paths again.

The Airbender remembered how the light in Sokka's eyes lit up upon seeing her that day and Aang couldn't count how many times he thanked the heavens for that.

That evening, Katara went to his room; Crying how relieved she was to see her older brother happy again.

" _I can't tell you how to feel Aang but I can tell you my experience,"_ Sokka solemnly.

Aang bent down to pick up a stick and he repeatedly hit the ground while they were walking.

" _I met Suki first, right? But even though we were soulmates we still decided to go separate ways. We didn't really connect the way we thought and we agreed that maybe we're not just meant to love each other that way..."_

Aang stopped in his tracks and asked, _"You mean you thought you guys are just platonic soulmates?"_

The warrior glanced back at him and smiled, _"Yeah."_

That's not something new for Aang. After all, Monk Gyatso and his soulmate chose to be just friends and live separate lives. Although, they would still visit each other from time to time. Aang recalled how fresh Monk Gyatso's smile whenever his back from spending some time with his soulmate.

One thing he learned from that is no matter what, your bond with your soulmate is really special no matter what kind of relationship you choose to have with them.

" _For me, Suki is like home."_

His friend's voice cuts off his musing and Aang mentally slapped his head from getting distracted.

The Airbender nodded and Sokka continued, _"The feelings she gave me is like going back to that one place that provides you comfort after a long day; that kind of love that you know that's going to last forever. We just both simply knew that no matter what happens we will return to each others arms in the end."_

He went quiet for a moment before speaking again, _"On the other hand, I think the love I shared with Yue is something fresh to my soul. Something that I had never experienced before. Back then, I knew that we wouldn't last long…"_

Aang watched Sokka gulp that pain down his throat, _"I still pursued her anyway because deep down I also realized its the type of love I'll probably never experience again. And I felt that I needed her to learn something new about life..."_

Sokka looked at him, " _And I did learn something from her: That love is not selfish… that sometimes you have to let someone go for the greater good."_

He probably saw something in his face because he answered that question he had in mind, _"Who do I love more? I can't say."_

He looked up to the sky and Aang mimicked his action.

They both watched the crescent moon hide behind a cluster of clouds before his friend continued, _"The only thing that I can say is that my love for Yue had passed now... I had found my way back to Suki. But you know Aang, I probably wouldn't have found my way back if it wasn't for Yue... losing her made me realize how precious life is and there's nothing to fear about showing someone how much they mean to you."_

Aang threw the stick he was holding.

 _"Although, I think Yue took a part of my soul with her when she died and no one, not even Suki, will be able to fill that void. Just like how Yue will be able to fill the part of my soul dedicated to Suki,"_ the warrior said as he watches the stick roll away.

Sokka stopped on his track and smiled at Aang, _"I think that's what life is about. You meet many people along the way but only a few of them will be able to really connect with you. At some point, you will inevitably give a part of your soul to them. So when for some reason fate decides to break you apart you will never truly lose them because just like how they are carrying you within them, you are also carrying a part of them inside of you…"_

Once again, he wrapped his hand around Aang's shoulder and prompted him to walk forward.

He released a soft laugh before saying, " _I think that's how our souls are made; by collecting and carrying parts of the people whom you loved dearly throughout lifetimes."_

" _So, you will still do the same even if you had the chance?"_ Aang asked.

" _Yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because whoever my past lovers were, it's not going to change the fact that I loved them. You see Aang...love, like suffering, is still love..."_

He paused to look at Aang _, "And no love can weigh heavier than the other."_

* * *

" _Monk Gyatso…"_

_The old man turned to him and answered, "Yes, Aang?"_

" _Is it possible to see through someone's soul even though you're not soulmates?"_

" _Of course," the monk placed a hand around his shoulder, "Sometimes you don't have to see someone in a romantic light to understand their soul."_

_Aang looked up._

" _Love, like death, has many faces and it takes many from; a mother nurturing her child; a son taking care of his aged father; a couple sharing a life; a man accepting his flaws; people caring for nature; the strong defending the weak; and–"_

_He paused to pat the Airbender's head._

"– _Friends having fun."_

_Aang watches the soft smile that settled on Monk Gyatso's face._

_The light of the afternoon sun painted him with its orange glow; he was picture perfect._

_And Aang fell in love with how he is tenderly looking at him right now. He was looking at Aang like he was his own son whom he will preciously keep inside his heart until Lady Time withers away._

_Right then and then, Aang understood what he meant._

_His eyes darted to the carriage in the distance. It disappeared behind the slope of the hill for a moment but a few seconds later Kuzon suddenly popped up._

_His friend is enthusiastically waving his hand goodbye._

_Kuzon shouted, "I'll see you again, Aang!"_

* * *

They finally reached the place they were currently staying at. Toph and Katara's voices can be heard inside the house, they were laughing about something.

They stood in front of the porch for a moment before Sokka turned to him.

He said, _"I think what really matters is how true you are to your feelings. Ask yourself Aang, do you really love my sister, and will you stay by her side no matter what happens?"_

A sober look rests on his face.

He raised his hands to ruffle Aang's head, " _You're never sure if loving someone is worth it or not. It's a leap of faith, the only thing you should be sure about is whether or not you will see it through until the end; If you're brave enough to stand your ground, fate will reward you."_

The Airbender could only nod.

He supposes he had to think about that for a while.

When Aang grabs the doorknob to open the door, Sokka suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, _"And Aang I want you to remember this–"_

His blue eyes squared Aang's silver ones.

"– _**Love never takes, it only gives.**_ **"**

* * *

Aang dreamed about a woman sitting by the ocean that night.

She had her back turned away from him.

And Aang just stood there watching the wind play with her hair. Her brown earthy locks swayed along with the waves. The Airbender wonders how something as simple as that could take his breath away.

She perked up when she sensed his presence.

The woman turned around; greeting him with a warm smile.

She was wearing the necklace he crafted for her when he asked her hand for marriage. He wanted to whisper in her ears how perfect she looks right now; So ethereal with how the ocean was shining in the moonlight behind her.

He felt his chest swell up with happiness when her kind eyes bore into his.

And he thought: he really, really loves her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I always thought about how Aang's philosophy best forms whenever he talks about it with someone else unlike Toph who likes to handle things alone. I think our resident Earthbender is most comfortable contemplating her problems internally, barely letting anything out unless it's too much to take in.
> 
> So, I decided to focus on both of their first flashback chapters to mirror how they cultivate their view about life. But honestly, we all know this is just an excuse for me to highlight Aang and Sokka's friendship. Our homeboys didn't get enough bro times in the series. At least in my opinion.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.


	6. Restless Nights

" _Ummi…"_

Toph's eyes fluttered open.

After a moment of just laying there and staring blankly at the ceiling of her make-shift tent, she sat up. She furrows her brows as she tries to clear the haze of sleep. There's a light, giddy feeling hovering on her chest and she had no idea where it came from.

She was dreaming about something, about _someone._

Who was that man?

Why was he looking at her like she had hung up the moon and the stars for him?

His eyes look so beautiful though. They were so mesmerizing.

They shift and dance in the light as if they were alive. Is this what they meant by color? Toph wonders what his eyes' shade is called. They almost look so… transparent? They were fresh and languid like how the water flows down the stream.

Somehow Toph could almost see past through his soul.

_See? But she **can't** see._

" _Toph?"_

She jerks in surprise when someone from outside calls her name. Toph shook her head to get rid of the remaining sleep that was swirling in her mind. After slapping her face for good measure, the Earthbender finally swings her hand to the ground to bring down the wall of rock that serves as her door.

" _I'm awake, Twinkle Toes. You can go away now... "_

She dismissively waved her hand at him.

Toph expected him to turn away. Instead, Aang just stood there and stared at her for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow at him, _"Do you need something?"_

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _Huh? I am?"_

Toph raised a hand to one of her eyes and felt that indeed there was wetness she never noticed.

She scrunched up her nose and huffed, _"What the hell?"_

She sensed the Airbender take a few steps closer before crouching down next to her, _"Are you alright? Are you sick?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _But_ _–_ _"_

" _It was just a dream."_

_Or was it a memory?_

Her frown deepened at that thought.

She huffed.

Whatever.

Aang opened his mouth into a silent 'oh' which the Earthbender ignored as she proceeded to wipe her face with her sleeves. Toph then reaches for her bag and slings it to her shoulder. She stood up and brought down the walls of earth back to the ground before announcing, _"I'm gonna go wash up."_

Heading for the river, Toph left Aang sitting there alone.

* * *

The following morning, Toph woke up dreaming again.

This time however everything was too blurry to understand. What she could vaguely remember though was that there was a man, _another man_ , dressed in peculiar clothing shouting for her to wait for him.

As strange as it seems, she did like seeing him cry.

Although, why was he shedding tears for Toph again?

* * *

Since the day Appa got taken away, Aang feels a little heavier than usual.

She can't blame him though.

The Earthbender could only imagine how awful it is for him.

Toph's not exactly good at comforting people but that doesn't mean she will ignore her friends when she notices they are anxious about something.

She observed that he's been constantly kneading his left hand this last couple of weeks. She picked up that every time he does that the Airbender is worried about something. Most of the time it always involves Katara. Still probably is, only combined with the weight of losing Appa this time.

She ignored the guilt of being unable to protect the Flying Bison and instead racked her head on how to cheer up that kid. Toph remembers that Sokka once mentioned that Aang likes egg custard tarts.

Maybe she should get that.

So, after another day of failing to find Appa, Toph did a little detour to the market to pick a box of egg custard tarts for the Airbender. Who would've thought picking toppings and flavors would be this difficult? And why the hell there are so many varieties of them?

Toph ended up choosing the classic one after getting fed up with just standing there and looking at the display for over an hour.

Exiting the stall, her purse jingled in her pockets. Toph acknowledges to herself that she should start thinking of new ways to earn money. Her purse is starting to feel a little too light for her liking.

Aang was alone when she got back.

He was just sitting there contemplating.

" _Where's Snoozles and Sweetness?"_ she purposefully asked to lure his attention.

The Avatar looked up and answered, _"They're still going around pinning posters."_

" _I see..."_

" _How did your search go?"_

Toph shoved her hand to her pants pocket and turned away before answering, _"Sorry, Twinkle Toes. No luck."_

Aang released a heavy sigh.

Toph felt bad.

She can physically feel his disappointment.

Determined to cheer him up she went to him and dropped the box of tarts on his lap.

Aang jolted, " _Uhhh...?"_

" _It's yours. I heard you like custard pies."_

Toph mentally applauded, she did a good job trying to sound indifferent.

Aang smiled and softly said, _"Thanks, Toph."_

Her stomach suddenly did a funny stir when she felt his weight became a little lighter.

She shoved that giddy feeling she got and told him, " _Anyways, you should eat it. The vendor said it tastes best when it's still hot from the oven..."_

The Airbender beamed at her and quickly opened it up to scoop out one out. He then turned to her and prompted the egg custard tart closer to her mouth.

" _While the monks say food tastes better when shared,"_ he proudly preaches their teachings.

Toph snorted.

It wouldn't be Aang not to share something first with others.

So, she accepted it knowing that he'll insist anyway.

They both took a bite at the same time and Toph can't help but feel pleased that the money she brought the dessert with is justified when she heard Aang hum in satisfaction.

They eat in silence after that; Simply comfortable in sharing each other's presence.

Not long after, Toph found herself laying on the floor. Her stomach bulging from eating too much. She heard rustling and realized that Aang moved to set the remaining tarts aside to save some for Katara and Sokka.

Slowly, the feeling of drowsiness seeped behind the Earthbender's mind.

She smiled.

The temptation to sleep is always great after having a hearty meal and Toph lets herself be lulled by that sin.

She felt Aang's eyes on her but decides not to comment and just simply closes her eyes.

After a moment of him just staring at her, he finally speaks, _"Toph… I never really thanked you for saving us from getting sunk along with the library… much less say sorry for getting mad at you back then."_

Toph stiffened.

Okay, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

Not knowing what to say she decided to just remain silent.

Her mind flew back to that time.

She did get mad that she was unjustly targeted by his temper. However, that feeling was quickly pushed back by the guilt of being unable to protect Appa and the disappointment she felt towards herself when she was reminded of how vulnerable she could get.

Above all, Toph was suddenly slapped by the cold-hearted reality that this kid _is_ the most powerful man in the whole world.

Fear washed over her when she witnessed him enter the Avatar state that day. It was terrifying how she could barely sense anything but strong gust of winds as Aang blows those boats into sherds one after another. She remembered how she panicked when Sokka suddenly grabbed her by her shoulder then shouted in her ears to run.

To hear Aang's gentle voice transform into thousands of years of power.

It was sobering.

Toph can't believe she forgot that this goofy and carefree kid she's training can bring unimaginable destruction if he wanted to. The worst part is that she knew she wouldn't have the chance to defend herself against such force even if she tried to.

" _Toph… Are you sleeping?"_ Aang tentatively asks.

The Earthbender raised her hand and punched him in the arms.

" _Knock it off Twinkle Toes… I understand,"_ she blew the bangs that have been tickling her nose after saying that.

Toph pressed her lips in a thin line before continuing, _"I'm sorry too… y'know… for failing to keep Appa safe..."_

She felt Aang gulps a sob behind his throat.

He hesitantly takes her hand, _"It's okay it's nobody's fault. We'll find him no matter what it takes..."_

Her heart did a little flip.

_Thump. Thump._

But Toph ignored that feeling and instead squeezed his hand in return, silently promising that she'll make sure of that.

* * *

Sometimes the darkness is a friend while other times it's a foe.

Tonight, Toph suppose it's the latter one when she feels that burning sensation on her eyes; Something sharp and greasy is prying her eyes open to gauge them off.

She flinches in her sleep.

It's probably a new moon tonight.

How could she let herself miss that?

Toph has no other choice but to relive this same nightmare again; Of her just staring at nothing but that swirling void of darkness in front of her.

It was peculiar in a way that it felt like it has its own gravity. It drags and taunts her to come closer; Whispering wickedly for her to let herself get lost in that spinning madness. She never really liked this kind of gloom, it always craves to steal her breath away along with her soul.

The agony was too much and Toph knows she needs to shriek the pain away.

But again, something's muffling her mouth; that gauge that seems to be made out of flesh tightens its clutch around her head.

* * *

A yawn escapes her as he slouches against Appa's saddle.

" _Didn't get enough sleep?"_ he heard someone from her side chirps.

Toph turned to Sokka as he moved to make himself comfortable.

She lets out a dry laugh, _"Yea…"_

" _Well, lucky for you we're using Appa to travel today. Might as well use this opportunity to nap,"_ he said as he crosses his arms behind his head.

The Earthbender just simply lets out a hum in reply to Sokka and tightens her grip when she feels the ball of fluff lift itself off the ground.

A moment later, Toph closes her eyes. The guy was right, she better get some decent sleep since they'll be walking on foot tomorrow.

But who is she kidding? Of course, rest wouldn't come easy.

This time Toph found herself drowning in her sleep.

* * *

" _What the hell are you doing up there, Twinkle Toes?"_

Toph felt Aang look down from the tree and shot her with a silly grin. His image is a little hazy as he was not directly on the ground but despite that, it didn't lessen the brightness of his smile.

He jumped, nimbly landing in front of her.

" _I found a chick laying on the ground, thought I should put it back to its nest,"_ Aang happily informs her.

They both looked up and Toph listened to those baby birds noisily chirps for their mother. The chick he saved weakly wobbled as he tried to fit himself between his brothers and sisters.

She observed it for a minute before deciding to speak, _"I heard that people shouldn't do that."_

He turned to her with a confused expression and asked, _"Why is that?"_

" _They said humans shouldn't intervene with nature; let it be as it will naturally_ _handle itself. Because, apparently, sometimes we do more harm in helping them,"_ Toph explained.

The mother bird suddenly entered her vision, she perched on the branch that's holding their nest from out of nowhere. She hopped a few times before giving the worm she got to her chicks. They all happily feasted upon, except for that one chick who was too slow to fight for its share.

Toph doubts that the Avatar noticed it.

Aang was quiet for a while.

" _But we have the power to help. Isn't not doing anything is also a sin? Especially if there's a life you could've saved?"_ he asked in a very thoughtful manner.

The mother bird then flew off.

Probably to hunt for food again.

Toph shrugs, _"I dunno, people say a lot of things..."_

The Airbender studied her for a minute before turning his attention back to the birds.

A serene ambiance fell between the two of them; the quiet rusting of the leaves; the birds chirping on the tree; the sound of the nearby river rushing; and the wind softly brushing against their skin.

Toph loathed how peaceful this moment is.

It was deceivingly tranquil as if the world isn't at war.

" _Is it really that bad to help those in need?"_ he asked in a small voice.

Aang sounded like he was talking to himself more than speaking with her.

Toph decided not to comment and just continued to watch the nestlings. Her attention however was quickly drawn to the boy beside her. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart; It was a beat slower than before.

Almost resembling a sad song.

Toph sighs.

Seriously, this boy is too kind for this world.

Toph prays for the world not to change this wonderful kid into a tragedy. That he may experience nothing but joy and wonderful things in life. But that wish is too late now, isn't it? After all, Aang has been scarred in a way no one will be able to understand.

Maybe that's what makes him much more admirable: That despite everything that had happened to him he still loves this world.

Until this moment, it didn't dawn to her that the idea of being the Avatar must've been so lonely; To exist for eternity just to constantly save the world that keeps on burning itself.

How miserable that story is?

Toph always thought that Aang didn't deserve that kind of burden on his shoulder but then again she also can't think of anybody that can fill that position more perfectly than him.

Because the truth is, right now, an Avatar that is full of warmth and goodwill is what the world needed. It's piteous to know that they also don't deserve him.

Suddenly, Toph's heart started fluttering.

_Thump. Thump._

Maybe it's just because of this weird melancholic atmosphere that she's starting to feel a little woozy.

Later that day, Toph felt a young bird fell off its nest.

It dropped to the ground with a soft thud. For a while, it quivered for a bit but it didn't really last long. The Earthbender paused from their training and turned in its direction to see if it's going to move again.

But as she expected, it was already beyond salvation.

When Aang asked her what's wrong she simply answered with nothing.

Toph didn't really have the heart to tell him that the chick he saved was pecked to death by its siblings.

* * *

Tonight was a full moon.

And just like any night like this, Toph tried not to fall asleep again.

But like always, an unseen force lured her to that inevitable pull.

Her breath started to become labored as she found herself submerged in the water again; Her heart started to pound loudly against her chest to warn her about what's about to come.

_It hurts._

_**It fucking hurts.** _

Toph struggled for a while but it's a battle that didn't last long; Her body quickly went limp from exhaustion.

Something heavy and massive is weighing on her feet.

Tears escaped from her when she felt the claws that were holding her feet tighten its grip; Creating cuts and bruises around her ankles. The pain forced a scream from her, inadvertently making Toph open her mouth. A fatal mistake on her end as a lungful of cold water flooded her veins, leaving excruciating burns as they seared through her body.

It felt like her whole entirety was being ripped apart.

Her limbs, her throat, her face…

She accidentally let her eyes stray upwards and Toph felt anger flare inside her when she saw a glowing halo glimmer above her; Its serene beauty is mocking her again as it bathes her in soft lights.

Toph is so sick of watching the moon sing her that final lullaby.

She gasped to wrenched herself from her slumber.

The Earthbender flails her hand as she clumsily stands up. Accidentally tripping on her own foot and falling backward as her mind tries to catch up with the fact that she wasn't really drowning. Toph frantically grasps around to calm her raging nerves; Sensing Earth's vibration and silently repeating the mantra of: 'I'm not drowning, I'm not drowning, I'm not drowning.'

It took a while to achieve that goal.

When she finally pacified herself, Toph released a defeated sigh and wiped off the beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead.

She quietly sensed if she woke up anybody. When she discovered that she hadn't, she stood up and prepared to leave. Without bringing down her earth-tent, Toph quietly opens a hole on earth and jumps inside it to sneak off.

When she entered her confinement, the Earthbender placed a hand against the earth to search for her nearest sanctuary.

Shortly afterward, the vibration of the nearby mountain range reached her ears. The sound of their groans and grating echoed back and forth between them. It was as if they were calling their distraught daughter to come and escape there.

After releasing a breath of relief, the blind girl quickly went to them to seek refuge.

And Toph chose the tallest and mightiest one.

She stayed at the top of it, away from any bodies of water, to wait out the night.

It was only when she felt the first rays of sun tickle her skin that Toph decided to silently slip back into their camp.

* * *

A bottle was suddenly placed in front of her.

Toph raised an eyebrow.

" _What's this, Sweetness?"_ she asked.

Katara smiled.

" _Lavender ointment,"_ she answered.

They were having afternoon tea. Another 'girl's day' according to the Waterbender in front of her. Even though they're basically running all over the place for their life, Katara still wanted to make sure that they have some quality time. Toph's honestly torn between throwing her hands in aggravation and being amazed.

The Earthbender picked up the flask and shakes it, _"And what am I going to do with it?"_

Katara chuckled at her little antics.

" _I noticed that sometimes you have trouble sleeping…."_ she gracefully sat down to the other end of the table as she was answering that.

She straightened her back first before continuing, _"I thought they might help a little in case."_

The Earthbender braced herself against the table and watch Katara pour another cup of tea for both of them.

" _How'd you know I don't get enough sleep?"_ she asked.

" _The constant yawning and the eyebags under your eyes are enough statements..."_ she softly answered her question.

" _Oh..."_ was the only dumbly reply Toph could give.

She has no idea what the hell eyebags are but she does yawn a lot if she didn't get enough. She should avoid doing that next time. The last thing she needs is for someone in their group to mother hen her.

Toph felt Katara study her for a few minutes before speaking up again.

She shifted on her seat, hesitantly inquiring, _"So… what's keeping you awake at night?"_

Toph heard the genuine worry in the Waterbender's voice and she almost winced at the sudden display of concern.

She awkwardly cleared her throat in hopes that it would be enough to wave her off but Katara only smiled and patiently waited for her to open up.

Eventually, Toph cracked.

" _Dreams?"_ she croaked.

Toph involuntarily stiffened.

This girl sure has a talent for making her spill out the truth.

Based on how Katara's breath hitches, the Earthbender knew that she wasn't really expecting Toph to reveal anything. Katara blinked a few times, slowly processing that what Toph actually meant was nightmares.

The Waterbender hums, quickly gathering her wits, before speaking again, _"What is it? Your,"_ she paused, **"** _ **dreams.**_ **"**

Toph bit the insides of her cheeks.

She didn't really want to talk about this and she had already shown too much vulnerability in front of Katara. Many times actually.

Toph deems that she can't afford to show another weakness.

So, she lied:

" _I don't really remember."_

It was a miracle that she was able to force out a steady voice.

Katara, on the other hand, remained silent and Toph listened to her heartbeat; she believed.

Toph frowned at that.

She's not sure if she should like the fact that she's good at lying or not.

The healer contemplated about it for a while. She lifted her hand and rested her chin on her palm. Katara turned her head and Toph assumes that she's looking at the scenery through the window beside them.

" _You know, my Gran Gran uses to say that dreams are memories from our past lives..."_ she said.

Toph snorted.

Katara is speaking in that voice again. That kind of voice that she uses whenever she recalls memories that she's very fond of.

She turned her body to face her again and continued, _"And she said that sometimes some of them hunts us back so we don't have to repeat the same mistakes again."_

Toph heard a switch on her voice.

She also heard the underlying question Katara left for her: _What's your ghost, Toph?_

Toph released a sigh.

_Fuck._

She both loves and hates this girl.

Biting her tongue, Toph imprisoned the words that are threatening to leave her mouth. She wanted to say something but she knew that if she do she's going to end up saying everything to Katara. Toph isn't ready for that. That's too much.

Katara seems to have picked up her uneasiness since she decided to jump to another topic about how wonderful the tea is. But Toph paid her no mind, she blurs her voice behind her mind and drowned it with the sound of her own heartbeat.

The Waterbender's words slowly sink into her.

And Katara's words indeed resonated something in her mind.

The dreams she keeps on having flashed behind her eyes; that man with beautiful eyes; that endless cruel void; and Toph drowning in her sleep.

The Earthbender turned away from Katara, to hide whatever expression she's wearing right now that could give away what she's thinking.

Tapping the table a few times, she finally speaks,

" _Yes, I suppose that's what they are:_ _ **Mistakes.**_ _"_

* * *

" _Toph?"_

" _Yep?"_

Toph turned to the door where Aang is.

" _What are you doing?"_ he asked.

" _Putting lavender oil? Sweetness said it helps for better sleep,"_ she answered as she pours a good amount on her palms.

Toph is sitting at the center of the living room of the cabin they are currently renting. She had already taken a bath and was about to go to her room.

" _Umm… you're dripping some on your clothes,"_ Aang reluctantly tells her.

" _Shit."_

Toph immediately sets down the bottle beside her and holds out her arms away from her body to avoid dripping more oil on her clothes.

She gestured her hand to him and ordered, _"Pass me that rag on the table."_

Aang silently did as she told; He picked up the rag and went to her.

However, before Toph could move to take it from him, the Airbender had already bent down to lean closer to her. Aang carefully grabs the front of her shirt and dabbed the portion that was wet from the lavender oil.

Toph's mind completely went to the gutter.

Her brain had fully shut down that she couldn't even react when Aang reached out to take her hand. Delicately, he pressed the clothing against her hands to dry them. Then the Airbender grabs the bottle beside her with one hand, placed a finger on the lid, and turned it over to get some of the oil.

Aang gingerly turned her hand into an open palm.

He smiled at Toph and said, " _It's best to apply it on your wrist–"_ using his thumb, he rubs small circles on both her wrist with lavender oil _"–palm–"_ he smeared some on her palms _"–and at your temple,"_ he then lifted his hands to gently massage the side of Toph's head.

Not knowing what to do, the Earthbender only nodded.

Again, before she could fully comprehend what was happening, the Airbender had already got up.

He smiled, " _You could also put some on the soles of your feet… but I don't think you'd want me to do that for you."_

He scratched the side of his cheeks and continued, _" You don't need a lot, just a drop would be fine."_

Toph swallowed, she couldn't get any words out of her. She felt like a whole zoo is throwing a party inside her stomach and her heart is dropping the beat for them.

" _Aang!"_

Someone's call ripped through the silence that settled between them and they both jerked in surprise.

" _Oh shoot! I forgot Sokka's making me do some errands!"_ he exclaimed.

Aang panicked and briskly went to the door.

" _Sorry Toph, gotta go,"_ Aang hastily bid goodbye.

And with that, he was gone with the wind.

The lavender oil wasn't effective.

Toph didn't get to sleep that night; She spent the whole evening staring at the ceiling trying to calm her racing heart.

* * *

Something's wrong with her.

Toph roughly placed her hand over her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

She scowled.

They're normal right now.

But lately, Toph's heart seems to be unusually erratic. They beat too fast and she would've trouble breathing. Besides that, her stomach would stir so much that there were a couple of times she thought she might puke.

Is she sick?

Maybe she should check their family's medical history.

" _Toph?"_

She sighs before answering, _"What is it, Sparky?"_

" _Are you okay?"_ Zuko asked as he enters the room.

" _Yea..?"_ she stiffly answered.

He sits on the other end of the sofa and asked, _"Then why are you glaring at the wall as if you will murder it?"_

She turned in his direction and scrunched her nose.

" _Now you look like you're going to murder me,"_ he joked.

" _..."_

" _...that or you're constipated..?"_

Toph spent a moment staring at the Firebender. Internally debating whether or not she should say her condition to him. She presumes it wouldn't be really that bad for someone to know in case she dies.

She crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

" _I think I'm sick,"_ she declared.

She sensed Zuko's whole form stiffen. Somehow, Toph finds it funny how his awkward posture shifts into an alarmed one.

" _Wait, what?_ _Let me see,"_ he requested in a manner of haste.

He leaned forward to place a hand on her forehead but Toph quickly swatted it away.

" _No, not like that,"_ she huffed.

The prince paused then settled back to his seat.

" _Then what is it?"_ he worriedly asked.

Cease appeared on Zuko's forehead as he watches the Earthbender sink lower on her seat. Zuko almost flinched when Toph's scowl returned; she really looks like she's plotting for someone's demise.

She pressed her lips on a thin line and after a moment of silence she hesitantly opens up.

_"Sometimes I have trouble breathing..."_

" _And?"_

" _And my heartbeat would speed up as if I'd ran a mile even if I didn't... then..."_

Zuko motioned his head to go on.

" _Then my guts would twist and churn like I'm about to puke."_

Toph turned to the side and gritted her teeth.

They were silent for a moment; Two rich but socially-impaired kids trying to find the right words to say at each other. She bets they probably look so pitiful right now. Maybe she shouldn't have roped the poor guy in.

Not long after, she felt the Firebender lifts his hand on his chin.

" _That sounds serious…"_ he grievously acknowledges

He looked up to Toph and asked, _"Have you tried to ask Katara about this?"_

She released a sigh before answering him, _"No."_

Zuko opened his mouth to ask why but the Earthbender cuts him off before he could even whatever his going to say.

" _Because if I did she would hover over me 24/7,"_ she deadpanned.

And when Toph sensed that he's about to argue about it she interrupted him again.

" _Don't worry, I'll go to her if it gets bad. For now, let's keep it from her because I don't think it's really that fatal,_ " she explains.

Zuko pondered over it before nodding in understanding.

Knowing that he has no chance of winning against Toph's stubbornness he decided to just help her with her problem. He deemed that there's no use in pissing her off as it will not improve their situation at hand.

He regarded her profile before saying, _"Normally we could look this up in the palace's library but since we're not there let's try to brainstorm this."_

Zuko's worried expression shifted into contemplating one as he was saying that. The Firebender then told Toph to wait as he stood up to go get some materials for writing.

Few hours passed by with them just listing and eliminating illnesses that have similar symptoms to what she had said earlier. After failing to find any conducive conclusion to her current alignment they finally stopped trying.

Toph threw her hands in surrender, stood up, and dropped to the floor with a groan.

" _I give up, it's not that serious anyway,"_ she muttered.

Zuko shot her a look, _"How'd you know it's not serious if you don't even know what is it?"_

" _Eh, whatever,"_ she waved her hand at him, _"besides, you know what they say, 'If you're gonna die, then you're gonna die.' "_

The Firebender rolled his eyes and tossed the brush he was holding to the table, making some ink splatter around. He inclined himself against the sofa and released a defeated breath. They were quiet for a while, with Toph just laying there while Zuko frowns as he tries to rack his head for other possible cause.

After a minute, Toph moved again.

Resting an arm over her eyes, she said, _"I guess I just have to avoid that person."_

Zuko turned to her at that.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, _"What do you mean by that?"_

" _I don't know. It's just that I noticed that I experience those things whenever I'm with this particular person,"_ she nonchalantly remarks.

Zuko replayed her words in his mind a couple of times.

Then he looked down to reread all the symptoms of her condition that he had listed down earlier; rapid heart rate; trouble in breathing; and unusual bowel movements.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

" _Toph, you idiot,"_ he hissed exasperatedly.

Toph abruptly sits up and glared at him, _"Excuse me?"_

She narrowed her eyes when she sensed Zuko stood up to go to her.

Despite the murderous aura exuding from her, the Firebender remained unfazed and continued to stride in her direction; Either her frown had lost its edge or Zuko became ridiculously brave in such a short period of time.

Finally reaching her, he squatted in front of her.

A knowing smile graced his lips as he raised a hand to flick her forehead.

" _You're not sick."_

" _Hey!"_

Toph clasped a hand to her stinging skin.

Chuckling, he said, _"You're not going to die from it but I will say what you're experiencing right now_ _ **is**_ _serious."_

Toph didn't like the way he said those words, it was as if he finds her situation very amusing.

She opened her mouth to say something but the prince abruptly stood up to head for the door.

" _Wait, where are you going? Tell me what it is first!"_ Toph shouted indignantly.

Zuko glances back with a grin.

And before he disappeared, he said, _"That is something you have to figure out yourself."_

_Son of a–_

* * *

Toph found Aang meditating alone in the courtyard.

The Avatar has been restless since yesterday. She knows he's not only nervous about the upcoming battle with Fire Lord Ozai but was also terrified at the fact that he had to kill someone just to win this war.

Toph will never cease to be amazed at how someone like Aang could exist. Not like she will ever let him know that though. She would rather die than confess to him.

The Earthbender was about to turn around when he suddenly called her.

" _Toph?"_

Pausing on her feet, she lets out a small 'tsk' before she showing herself.

It's too late to escape now that he had seen her.

Perhaps it's not that bad to have some short chit chat with him. After all, Toph's been trying to bide her time from needing to sleep anyway.

She silently trudges and plops down beside him while Aang uncrossed his legs and stretched it in front of him to relax his posture.

" _You should get some sleep. You'll need strength tomorrow, Zuko's going to grind you thoroughly,"_ she reminded him.

She heard him release a sigh before he collapsing against the pavement.

" _The moon looks amazing tonight..."_

He's avoiding his problem again.

Despite how much she hates this attitude of his, Toph let him off the hook this time. She lets out a hum to let him know that she's listening. She supposes it's not bad to be lenient on him on some occasions. Especially now that he's been receiving a lot of harsh reactions from almost everybody.

" _I always liked nights during a full moon,"_ he said in awe.

_I don't._

Toph bit her tongue to stop herself from uttering those words.

She never really liked these kinds of nights.

Actually, Toph _hates_ it.

She always gets this foreboding feeling that something bad is going to happen. Even stranger than this, Toph has a stronger urge to avoid bodies of water during full moons. Especially during the evening. There are times that those impulses are so strong that she chooses to lock herself inside her room back at the Beifong manor or escape to the nearby mountains.

Fortunately, no one in the Gaang had really caught on with this little secret of hers. She knows that her friends think that she simply didn't like water since it impairs her vision. (Well, they're not entirely wrong though, it's true that the Earthbender is uncomfortable with that.) However, that's not the real reason why she's adamant towards the element; Toph wasn't really afraid of the water itself, what she's afraid of is what's lurking underneath it.

And she's determined to carry that secret to her grave.

Because Toph refuses to accept she's afraid of something as pathetic as that.

And it's twice as awful to know that the root of this fear was nothing but a senseless nightmare.

When she was a kid, like back when she was a tiny little human, Toph started dreaming about being drowned. She wasn't sure but she thinks she was trying to cross a bridge of an oasis. Every time, someone very dear to her would be waiting on the other side.

Toph never gets to see who that was though.

As she would always get dragged by something onto the water halfway through her journey.

She remembered how dreadful it is, how in her dream she would always struggle helplessly as she tries to kick off the claws that are gripping her foot. However, again and again, she would fail to free herself from its grasps.

And as she drowns, the last thing she would see was the glimmering image of the moon above her. Then slowly and excruciatingly her vision would fade back into darkness.

Toph has no idea why she knows that shinning halo was the moon.

She just simply do.

"– _that one looks like a giant hermit crab that's trying to climb a roof of a house!"_

Aang's over-enthusiastic voice snapped her back to reality.

Crinkles appeared on her forehead as she tries to think of a reason why she's recalling that unpleasant memory of all the time she could. Maybe the tension of the looming battle is starting to get on her nerves too.

" _I'm sorry Toph. I don't know why I keep forgetting that you're blind,"_ Aang sat up and scratched the side of his head as he said that.

Toph realized that he misunderstood her expression and decided to let it be, opting to just let out a snort, _"It's okay Airhead."_

She heard him release another sigh, _"I just don't know what to do."_

The Earthbender remained silent.

She doesn't really know what to say.

Even if she did have an advice, does she really understand Aang's burden? Can she really phantom the weight of saving the world?

" _What would you do, Toph? If you're the one on my situation?"_ he asked.

His voice wavered a little bit.

" _No idea,"_ was Toph's immediate reply.

She felt his disappointment more than she heard him grumble.

Aang slouched his back and sulks as he lets out a huff of air.

Toph smiled at that.

Sometimes people forget that the Avatar is only a twelve-year-old kid.

She turned her head in front of her.

And after thinking about it again for a while she finally speaks, _"I think your problem is that you try to seek the answer from someone else_ _–_ _"_ Aang stiffened at that " _– which you don't have to bother with frankly. They're not in your shoes, Twinkle Toes. You're the only one who really knows how to handle this situation more than anybody. Focus on what_ _ **you**_ _want to do. I know right now it's still unclear how to do that but knowing you, you'll eventually find a way. You just have to believe in yourself, Kid._ "

It wasn't much but Toph was glad that some of the tension on Aang's body leaves him.

" _I_ _–_ _"_ he paused _"Thank you Sifu. I think I really needed that…"_

Aang played with the hems of his robes before turning to her, _"It's nice to know someone trusts that I will be able to pull this off..."_

" _I'm sure I'm not the only one."_

" _Yes, but you're the first to say it to me."_

She doesn't understand why but her heart started to pound against her chest when she heard that. This is Aang, so she's sure that statement has no other implication but genuine gratitude.

Then why the hell is Toph suddenly feeling a little too giddy?

She turned her face away from him and cleared her throat, _"No biggies."_

The Airbender smiled at her sudden shyness and decided to tease her about this some other time, _"I'm still going to seek advice from the previous Avatars though, just to be sure."_

" _Whatever floats on your boat, Twinkle Toes."_

" _I'm thinking of going to Avatar Yangchen and Avatar Roku...maybe Avatar Kuruk too?"_

Toph froze when an image of a man in his thirties wearing a pelt of a bear-like creature in his head flashed behind her eyes.

A groan escaped from her when out of nowhere an onslaught of pounding hit her head.

" _Toph? What's wrong?"_

Aang is really quick on his feet, he was already upon her before she could even blink.

She lifted her hand and gently massages her temple _"I'm fine. Just suddenly got a headache."_

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, _"Should I get Katara?"_

Toph shot him an incredulous look before saying, _"Pfft. This is nothing, probably just because of too much mushiness of our conversation."_

The Airbender chuckled at her quip, _"Maybe it's better for you to go back to your room?"_

" _Yea… I think you're right."_

" _Do you want me to_ _–_ _"_

" _No, I can get back on my own."_

Not waiting for his reply Toph stood up and turned to head back to her room.

She raised her hand and lazily waved her hand as she bids him goodbye, _"See you tomorrow, Twinkle Toes."_

Of course, Aang chooses to disappear the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:Low and behold, the chapter that birthed this story.
> 
> One night, a couple of months ago, this idea hit me in the head like a stray bullet. I was reading an article about people who have thalassophobia (refers to the irrational fear of open water) when my thoughts unwittingly wandered back to Toph.
> 
> I was like, "Hey, that's a good idea: Toph being scared about water not just because she can't swim but because she's afraid Koh would suddenly snatch her again out of nowhere like what he did with Ummi."
> 
> Then bam! I ended up writing it down, pulling out excessive all-nighters to expand it, and ultimately deciding to share it with you guys.
> 
> What do you guys think? Did you like that idea too?
> 
> Let me know what you think at the comments.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


	7. Unequivocally In Love

" _Hi."_

Toph sighs and stopped leafing through the books that she was holding. She slammed it shut and leaned back to raise an eyebrow at him.

" _You again?"_

Aang smiled and ignored the bite in her voice, _"Can I sit here with you?"_

" _No,"_ she answered flatly.

He plops on the seat directly in front of her anyway.

Aang lets his eyes stray on the book she was reading but she must've sensed it as she quickly shoves it inside her bag. She then shoots him a glare. After a minute she finally moved; Toph grabbed one of the crumpled papers littering around her and threw it at him, hitting Aang squarely in the face.

" _Get lost, kid. Table's mine,"_ she sneered.

Aang ignored her usual display of hostility and instead sets his bag on the chair beside him. He then let himself settle comfortably on his own seat while he let his eyes roam around the library.

He had never been a library person and the only reason he found himself hanging around this place lately is because of the woman in front of him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be here unless he's picking up one of his friends. Aang preferred to do his reading outdoors, at the park, or at the campus ground, where he could appreciate the beauty of nature first hand.

He must say though, this place is nice.

Aang turned to her, " _You sure like to frequent isolated places."_

" _Yes, because I was hoping for some_ _ **quiet**_ _ **,**_ _"_ she replied dryly.

He fished out a bag of sweets from his bag and placed it in front of her, _"I bought you some brownies from Jasmine Dragon Cafe!"_

Toph frowned for a second before opening it up and grumpily munching on a piece.

So cute.

She reminds Aang of that stray cat he uses to feed back at the monastery. He wonders how Mochi is doing right now. Aang's thoughts got distracted about that feisty black furball for a moment before Toph's voice flooded his ears.

" _S'good,"_ she reluctantly admits.

He smiled at that.

Leaning forward he asked her again the same question he's been asking her for the nth time these past few weeks:

" _So have you thought about it?"_

She sighs.

Toph placed a hand on her temple and says with great annoyance:

" _My answer is still a no and it's not gonna change, Twinkle Toes."_

They both froze and stared at each other. A second later, Aang's face breaks into a full grin while Toph's crinkled in mortification. He leaned forward, excitement shining behind his silver eyes.

" _I have a nickname now?"_ he asked in awe.

" _No!"_ she indignantly denies.

Aang laughs and reminded her, _"Yes I have, you just gave me one!"_

" _Listen, Twi-"_ Toph stopped when that nickname slipped from her again.

" _Ha!"_ Aang stands up and points a finger at her.

" _Shh! Quite down. Do you want us to get kicked out?"_ she hissed.

Toph inhaled and muffled a groan while Aang quietly dances in victory.

A moment later, he eventually sits down again.

A smug look rests on his face as he watches her scowls at him. He noticed this before but something is really off about Toph's gaze. Every time he tries to meet her eyes he seems to always miss to hold them. It's like she was always looking at something behind him.

She huffed and started packing her things.

" _You're going already?"_

" _Yeah, since you're not going to leave, I will."_

Aang pouted at that.

She turned and regarded his profile for a while before releasing another exasperated sigh, _"I have class."_

Aang perks up; So she's not leaving because she finds him irritating.

She hooks her messenger bag to her shoulder, turned around, and started walking away.

" _See you!"_ Aang gleefully whisper-shouted.

Toph only lifts her hand to flip him the bird.

* * *

" _You gotta be kidding me."_

" _Hello to you too, Toph"_ Aang grinned.

She only gave him a blank stare as he settles next to her.

Finding her was purely a coincidence this time. Aang was just about to go home when he caught a glimpse of her through the door when he was walking down the hallway. He immediately pivoted on his feet and entered the room without even knowing what class it is.

" _You're annoying,"_ Toph deadpanned.

" _I'm hurt."_

Aang faked a pained expression.

Toph raise a hand and pushed his face away from her, smothering Aang's chuckle.

A student called for them to pipe it down. In return, Toph turned around to shoot him a glare. Successfully shutting down the poor student who flinched in his seat. Aang, on the other hand, gave him an apologetic smile to ease the tension between them.

When the professor turned around to write something on the whiteboard, Toph immediately stands up to slip out of the room and Aang quickly followed her.

Once outside, she halted and turned to face him, _"Leave me alone."_

" _I brought you sweets,"_ Aang patted his bag.

Toph stared at him and scoffs, _"You really think you can bribe me with food?"_

* * *

Aang threw a handful of breadcrumbs to the ducks that gathered in front of him. He watches some of them dive to chase the food that was sinking before throwing another batch again.

" _Just so you know I'm here in my own volition."_

He turned around and smiled at Toph who was busy munching on a cookie he had brought for her.

" _Of course."_

He stared at her for a moment before asking, _"How was it?"_

Aang watches her struggle to admit the truth for a moment. She pursed her lips into a thin line before murmuring, _"It's good. Why else would I be eating it?."_

He decided not to tease her this time. After all, he's been pushing her too much lately.

So instead, he went to her and proudly declared, _"If you liked that then you should taste my home-made cookies!"_

Toph paused from eating to shots him a look, _"I thought you're a vegan?"_

" _Vegetarian,"_ Aang softly corrected.

" _What's the difference again?"_

" _Vegetarians still eat some animal products sometimes. Like milk, honey, eggs..."_

She hums and continued eating.

Aang saw a wicked look settle behind her misty eyes.

He saw her teasing jest before he heard it;

" _Nah, mate. I don't know who this Uncle Iroh is but I'm rooting for his marvelous cookies over yours."_

* * *

Eventually, Toph gave up pretending she didn't gave him a nickname and decided to stick with it.

So far Aang got called as; Fancy Dancer/ Dancy Pants (he accidentally mentioned he used to perform ceremonial dances at the temple); Airhead (he didn't really want to talk about that); Baldy (no comment on this one too) and Twinkle Toes (his favorite so far. Although, he's not sure how she came up with that.)

Toph is starting to open up but most of the time Aang is the one who initiates their interactions. Therefore, Aang couldn't describe how happy he was when for the first time she suddenly showed up at the bench where he last saw her.

" _Did you bring any snacks?"_

" _Yes Ma'am!"_

" _Good."_

Aang moved aside to give her more space to sit on as he rummages through his bag for a bag of chips. Toph collapse behind him with a sigh and Aang threw the chips to her.

She raised an eyebrow.

" _No pastry?"_

" _Nope. Sorry, I didn't get to drop by the cafe this time."_

" _It's okay. This will do, my faithful servant."_

Aang chuckled and watch her rips it open.

After scooping a handful she threw it back to him and Aang gladly munches on his own share. He smiled when she removed her shoes using her feet; Carelessly launching them at the grass before them.

She crossed her legs and blew her hair away from her face before breathing a long sigh.

Aang blink.

" _What's the matter?"_

" _Nothing."_

The bothered look on Toph's face says otherwise but Aang decided not to pry. The way she's clenching her teeth tells him she was hoping for him not to ask further questions and Aang understood that he must honor that.

Sometimes, people have to learn when to keep their nose out of other people's business. It seems like today is one of those times. Aang deems that their not that close for her to fully trust him. So, for now, Aang is contented at the fact that she seeks his company for the first time.

Unwittingly, his gaze strayed far too long at her.

The edge of his lips tugging upward as he revels in her beauty once again.

Abruptly, she turned to him and huffed.

" _Stop looking at me like that!"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like that! With that goofy smile of yours. I think you look like an idiot."_

Aang's heart fluttered along with his soulmark when he saw a faint tint of blush that spread across her cheeks. He raised a hand to cover the lower part of his face to hide his own blush and forced himself to look away.

This girl is going to be the death of him.

They were quiet for a while before she moved to punch him in the arm.

Startled, Aang rubs his skin to ease the stinging.

He was about to say something but the words on his mouth died when she storms away. Aang would have been upset if it weren't for the fact that the tip of her ears was beet red from their interaction.

* * *

They are now back to their usual routine; With Aang seeking Toph's company.

" _What is it about this time?"_ she asked with a huff.

" _I want to take you somewhere."_

He beams at her.

" _Why would I come with you?"_ she askes without looking from what she's doing.

" _Because why not?"_

" _I can give you a thousand reasons why not but I'll just give you the first thing that came up on my mind–"_ Toph finally turned to him and scowled ** _"–Murder."_**

Aang laughs, _"I grew up with monks."_

" _Weird flex, but okay."_

" _It's true you know."_

He sniggers at the dubious expression that rests on her face.

She crossed her arms and turned away with a frown, _"I know."_

A minute later Toph stood up and takes a few steps forward closer to him. Aang stagger as she places a hand over his chest where his heart is. The tip of his ears burned as he stares at her eyes through her dark lashes.

Toph is really pretty.

" _Alright. Say it again."_

" _Wha-"_

" _Just say it."_

" _Okay?"_

" _ **Aang."**_

" _I promise, I'll just take you somewhere amazing."_

" _And that you will not murder me."_

He chuckled at how serious she looks.

" _And also that–"_ she pinches his arms _"–no murdering"_

There was a beat of silence before she shrugs her shoulder and moves away.

" _Well then, lead the way."_

* * *

Aang pulls the break then looks over her.

" _We're here."_

Toph swiftly unbuckled her seatbelts and jumps off the van. Aang on the other hand, reached at the back seats to grabbed the basket he brought.

When he got out he was greeted with the sight of Toph just standing there. Her hands were shoved in her hoodie's pocket as she watches the ocean before her. Sensing him walking towards her, she glanced over.

" _We're on a cliff"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Perfect spot to commit murder"_

" _I thought we're through that?"_

" _You could just push me over and I'd be a goner."_

" _Toph"_

" _Alright, alright, I'm just kidding."_

Shaking his head, he called for her, _"Come here, I'll show you something."_

Aang leads her back to Appa.

Opening the trunk, he sits down and patted the space beside him. Toph sits and watches him pull out a soda from the icebox and a packet of peanut from the basket. Aang popped the lid of the bottle and gave it to her.

" _Go on, drink some of it."_

Toph grabs the bottle and took a gulp. She wiped her mouth with the sleeves of her jacket as she gives the soda back to him. Then, Aang grabs the packet of peanuts and clumsily pours a generous amount inside it.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing, Twinkle Toes?"_

" _Putting peanuts into the soda,"_ he casually informs her as he continues his tasks.

" _Why the fuck?"_

" _It tastes good."_

He looks up and chuckles at the appalled look on her face.

" _Just try it."_

Aang prompts the bottle closer to her and continued, _"Don't worry, If you ended up not liking it then I'll finish it for you."_

Toph just raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Don't tell me you're scared of trying something as harmless like this?,"_ Aang taunts.

At that, she crosses her arms and glares at him.

Aang laughs as Tophs scoffs.

" _Of course not, Twinkle Toes. It's just so fuckin' weird."_

She grabs the peanut filled soda from him.

" _I'm not a lily-livered duckling."_

She chugs a good amount.

Then Toph swirled the bottle as she chews the mouthful of peanuts that she got. After gulping the last bits of it she turned to him and gestured her hand.

" _Meh, not bad."_

" _I knew you'd like it"_

She turned to him; Silently questioning what he meant by that.

" _It's funky and Toph the Great is a punk."_

She choked on her drink.

After coughing to clear her throat she punched him in the arms and Aang only laughs it off.

" _But I was right though? You liked it."_

She raised her legs to rest an arm over her knee and smiled before taking another chug.

" _Yeah, I like it."_

She reached over to clink their bottle together.

" _Where did you get this idea, Twinkle Toes?"_ she asks.

Aang smiled as he recalls that particular memory.

He took a gulp first before retelling the story in the briefest manner, _"I just saw some foreigners doing it on a convenience store one day and I decided to give it a try. Obviously, I ended up loving this weird combination. "_

She snorted.

" _Of course."_

Silence washed over both of them.

" _So, why are we here again?"_

Aang motioned his hands towards the ocean before them. Today the sky looks pinkish-orange and the thin wisps of clouds elegantly frame the setting sun.

" _The sunset here is always amazing."_

She scoffed.

" _I can't really see the beauty of the sunset, Twinkle Toes."_

Aang was surprised at that; He turned and tried to hold her gaze but he seems to be failing at it.

" _Why not?"_

" _I just simply can't."_

* * *

" _Take off your shoes, Twinkle Toes."_

Aang smiled.

Toph doesn't even hesitate to use that nickname anymore.

" _Why? Are yours broken?"_

" _No."_

" _Then-"_

" _Just do it,"_

Aang just stared at her and Toph sighs.

" _I just want to walk around the park barefooted. Just that."_

" _Alright."_

After saying that, he quickly stoops down and removes his shoes.

And they did just that. They walk around the park barefooted in silence. Toph didn't say anything and Aang decided that he'll do the same. She seems to be troubled over something and it dawns on Aang that she would often do this whenever she needs to sort out her thoughts.

Toph is very solitary.

Aang had realized this quite some time ago. She seems to prefer her own company over others. So it really means a lot that she would sometimes seek him for some company.

By the end of the day, the soles of their feet were smeared with mud and grime. He probably needs to wash them thoroughly to get off some of the dirt that managed to get underneath his nails. But Aang doesn't mind that, it was a small price to pay to see her turn around with a smile. Her face is a lot more peaceful than earlier.

Before they part away she gave him a good punch on the arm as thanks.

It hurts but she looked dazzling in the afternoon light.

And that alone was enough to make him forget everything else.

* * *

Toph isn't a fan of watching the sky.

Nor watching any kind of scenery in that matter.

It seems like she doesn't find watching sunset and sunrise entertaining and only come along for the sake of just coming along.

However, Aang notices that their adventure would always end up with them aimlessly walking around barefooted.

Aang doesn't mind that at all, it seems like Toph is much more fond of tuning in with everything around her; Quietly listening to the sound of nature and cherishing the feeling of the soil underneath them.

He likes that every day he discovers something new not only about her but about himself too.

For example, today he heard her laugh for the very first time when he told her a really lame joke about a cat and a dog. It was also today that he learned that he craves to listen to her sound for the rest of his life.

* * *

" _What's up with you and your shoes?"_

Aang watches Toph takes off her shoes with her feet.

She was wearing a leather one this time.

" _I just don't like them."_

" _Why's that? It protects your feet from the ground–"_

" _Exactly that: It_ _ **keeps**_ _my feet from the ground."_

She stands up and _accidentally_ (Aang actually doubts that it's unintentional) steps over her shoes and kicking them off a few feet away from them.

" _I love the feeling of the earth beneath my feet; I trust my sense of touch over my other sense."_

To emphasize her point she digs her feet deeper on the ground. She smiles as she wiggles her toes to crumble the dirt around them, making mini-avalanche land between their gaps.

The way the side of her mouth tugs up seems so natural.

Okay, so Toph Beifong has a thing with sweets, keen on not getting murdered, and has a beef with her shoes.

* * *

> _**Toph 101 (aka. Ms. Button Nose)** _
> 
> _**Likes:** _
> 
> _**-**_ ~~_**Cookies**_~~
> 
> _**-**_ ~~_**Seems to prefer brownies over cookies**_~~
> 
> _**\- Actually, she likes all kinds of sweets** _
> 
> _**\- really, really, really likes being alone (like seriously)** _
> 
> **_\- Listening to music ( not sure what kind tho)_ **
> 
> **_\- she liked that peanut and Coca-Cola combo!_ **
> 
> **_\- Walking barefooted_ **
> 
> **_Dislikes:_ **
> 
> **_\- Doesn't really like sunsets (?)_ **
> 
> **_\- Or the sky (not fond of stargazing nor watching the clouds pass by)_ **
> 
> **_\- Don't like shoes_ **

Before Aang knew it, he was already writing the things she discovered about Toph.

She never really likes to talk about herself. Most of the time, the job of filling the silence between them often falls on Aangs shoulder. Which is not a problem, considering how much Aang likes to chatter and share his ideas with other people. It didn't escape to him too that whenever she talks about something, she rarely strays at the topic that could give away anything personal.

That girl is an impenetrable fortress.

Despite this, Aang is actually quite contented with what he had achieved.

It's not much but it means a lot that she stopped jarring him with harsh words to make him go away. Besides, he actually likes watching her; To him, she is a living art.

Everything she does seems to take his breath away.

Aang spins the pen that he was holding between his fingers. Almost dropping them when a voice from behind startled him.

" _That's so cute."_

He turned around and rolled his eyes.

" _Don't creep behind me like that, Suki."_

The woman only smiled before sitting in front of him. She studied him first before leaning forward to rest her chin at the back of her hand.

" _So her name is Toph?"_ she asked with a sly smile.

Aang only raised a hand on his mouth knowing that her name alone engraves happiness on his face.

" _You like her a lot, huh?"_

" _I do."_

Suki paused, suddenly taken aback by his honesty.

She smiled.

" _Isn't that wonderful?"_

He returned her smile.

" _Yeah. I think so too."_

* * *

Aang glances at his watch and announced, _"We should pack up. We both have class at 3:00 pm right?"_

Despite what he said, he didn't make a move and instead continued on doing his assignment that was due next week. He was waiting for Toph to reply only to mentally slap himself for forgetting that she was actually sleeping.

So, Aang jerks in surprise when she actually speaks after a moment.

" _Whoever was the first person who decided that it's a good idea to cage their feet should be considered as an enemy of our kind."_

Her nose scrunches up as she was saying that.

Aang stopped typing on his laptop in favor of looking over her.

They're back at the park again, sitting on the same bench as they usually do.

Right now Aang is completely occupying the bench as he was sitting horizontally with his legs sprawled. Toph on the other hand decided to take a nap under the tree. Apparently, it seems like she was actually awake all the time and was just quietly listening to music using her earphones.

Aang pressed 'save' before closing his laptop.

" _What made you say that?"_ he asks.

" _I just realized that it's probably one of the moments where humans decided to disconnect with nature."_

That's interesting.

" _What do you mean?"_ Aang further inquired.

" _Think about this; shoes keep you from feeling the ground, right?–_ " she plugs out her earphones to raise it before continuing _"–these things on the other hand blocks you from hearing the sound of nature–"_ then she fished out her sunglasses _"–while this one apparently keeps you from seeing the real color of the world."_

She sits up to properly face him as she throws her hand in the air in resignation.

" _In a way, humans tirelessly find ways to block our senses from everything around us. How fucking sad is that?"_

Aang studied her for a bit.

Her hair looks like a bird's nest but somehow she's still rocking that look.

A teasing smile etched on his lips.

" _I have to admit, it does sound atrocious if you put it that way."_

He started packing his things before continuing what he was saying, _"But you know Toph, you don't have to be awfully dramatic; Just say that you really don't like your shoes and you refuse to put them on until we're back on the campus."_

And with that, Aang's remark sent Toph roaring from where she is.

* * *

" _Twinkle Toes, help me get back my bracelet from the tree."_

" _What?"_

Toph immediately intercepted him before he could even reach their usual spot. She pulled him by his arm to stir him to a nearby tree.

" _I said help me get back my bracelet from the tree, Airhead,"_ she repeated with a huff.

Rolling his eyes, he clarified what he meant, _"I know what you said. What I meant is how did it wind up there?"_

She shrugs.

" _Not sure, I was just playing with it when I accidentally throw it a little too hard."_

Aang looks up.

Peering to see where the accessory was caught.

It didn't take to long for him to spot it, straining his neck and moving his head from side to side was instantly rewarded when a string of gold winks back at him. He lifts his hand to shield his eyes from the sun to take a better look. It was quite high but it wouldn't be difficult for Aang since he's used to doing this kind of stuff back home.

" _Well, that's easy."_

Aang went closer to the tree. He drops his bag and prepared to climb up but a smack at the back of his head stops him from doing so.

" _Ouch! What was that for?"_

He stokes his head as he glares at her.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I was going to climb it so I could go get it for you,"_ Aang straightened his posture as he was saying that.

Once again, he prepares to scale the tree.

She hits him again, this time on the shoulder.

" _Don't be stupid, what if you fall? I'm going to feel bad if that happens."_

" _Then what do you want me to do?"_

Aang gave her a questioning look.

Toph placed a hand under her chin; staying still for a while and seemingly thinking about it. After a beat of silence, Toph bends down to remove her shoes.

Today, she was wearing a pair of white low top basketball shoes.

She then shoves one of them onto him and instructs, _"Use it."_

Then with all of her might, she threw the one she was holding upwards. Completely missing her target a few meters. They both watch it plops down pathetically to the ground.

He turned to her with a blank look.

But she didn't mind him and instead proceeded to retrieve her shoe to throw it in the air. Again. She missed her bracelet marginally.

After her third attempt (which was also a big plop) she turned to him.

" _Why are you just standing there? Help me get it back."_

So, he did.

Their whole break was spent with them just throwing her shoes in hopes of hitting Toph's bracelet and bringing it down with the impact. There were few instances where Aang was so sure he was about to hit their target but Toph's shot would always knock it out of course. After the fifth time of that happening, Aang started to think that she's purposely doing it. At some point, he suggested climbing the tree again only for her to scold him about the danger of falling.

After throwing her shoe for many, many, **many** times, Aang decided to take a break. He massages his shoulder and watches Toph hurl the shoe that she was using with great exhilaration.

She was grinning from ear to ear, tossing and flinging her shoe like there was no tomorrow. It's so adorable how she would make those little jump to gain some kind of momentum before throwing it in the air with all the force that she could muster.

Aang smiled at her sight; Gently kneading his soulmark to ease the warm feeling that's hoving over it.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

Toph halted to take it out from her pocket. She walked away first before answering.

It was a quick call; Didn't even last for over a minute.

After ending it, she immediately turns around, walks to the bench, and picks up her bag to shoulder it.

He gestured her hands and said, _"C'mon, breaks over. I have a meeting to attend for a group project."_

Aang furrows his brows before jogging to her.

" _What about your bracelet,"_ he asked.

She paused, seemingly surprised as if she was suddenly reminded about something important.

" _Oh… it's okay. I could just get a new one."_

Aang gave her a silly look.

" _You should have said that earlier,"_ he looks down at the shoe he was holding, _"now your shoes are ruined."_

They are now muddy and dusty, there were even some tears here and there after being caught in some of the branches. Aang winced, he really should have climbed it. These look so expensive.

Toph shrugs and takes it from him, _"Too bad. I guess I just have to get new ones."_

She dumps her shoes to the nearby trash bin before continuing on her steps.

Aang stops in his tracks.

He gawks at her as he watches her walk away barefooted; Aang just realized something.

" _Did you just–"_

" _Purposely got my bracelet stuck on the tree so I could have an excuse to beat the hell out of my shoes?"_

Toph glances back and smirks.

" _Yes. I just did."_

Okay, so Toph Beifong really, **_really_** hates her shoes.

* * *

> **Toph 101 (aka. Ms. Button Nose)**
> 
> _**Likes:** _
> 
> _**-** _ ~~_**Cookies** _ ~~
> 
> _**- ~~Seems to prefer brownies over cookies~~** _
> 
> _**\- Actually, she likes all kinds of sweets** _
> 
> _**\- really, really, really likes being alone (like seriously)** _
> 
> **_\- Listening to music ( not sure what kind tho)_ **
> 
> **_\- she liked that peanut and Coca-Cola combo!_ **
> 
> **_\- Walking barefooted_ **
> 
> **_Dislikes:_ **
> 
> **_\- Doesn't really like sunsets (?)_ **
> 
> **_\- Or the sky (not fond of stargazing nor watching the clouds pass by)_ **
> 
> **_- ~~Don't like shoes~~_ **
> 
> **_Hates:_ **
> 
> **_-SHOESSSSS ! (absolutely)_ **

* * *

" _Here, I already washed them for you."_

Aang drops the white pair of shoes that she dumps at the trash that day on her lap. They are now clean as he had said just a second ago, he had already washed them for her. He even retrieved her bracelet that was stuck on the tree.

" _What?"_

" _Your shoes"_

Toph only stared at it for a while before finally speaking again.

" _You didn't have to. I have many pairs at home."_

Aang sits beside her on the bench.

" _Then you can keep it on my van."_

She gave him a look.

" _And why would I do that?"_

" _So we could always have a pair of shoes to beat around whenever you feel the urge."_

She threw her head back as she barks out a laugh.

Aang really likes hearing her cheerful like this; the sound of her voice was a music in his ears.

* * *

Toph stopped attempting to find an excuse to beat her shoes altogether after that.

Nowadays, she would randomly show up and say something along the line of, _"Twinkle Toes! Let's go somewhere where we can beat the shit out of these bastards,"_ while wiggling a foot towards him.

After thrashing whatever shoes she's wearing that day, Toph would always wear that white pair of shoes after cleaning her feet.

She doesn't want to admit it, but Aang knows they are now her favorites.

Her contented smile betrays her words of denial.

One night, while they're on their way home from another session of cloud-watching-turned-into-Toph-ruing-her-shoes, Aang asked her the question again.

" _Would you go out on a date with me?"_

Aang was already used to receiving a scowl from her whenever he asks her that and it was safe to assume that he anticipated the same result; He wasn't really expecting her to turn to him with a grin.

For the first time, Aang cursed the human eyes for not being able to see clearly in the dark; She looked beautiful but Aang really wished he saw her under the light. He bets Toph looks even more perfect without the shadows obscuring her image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just simply borrowing the Characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. All credits go to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is loosely inspired by Dante Quintana from the book "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe". Love that book. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you check it out. (Although, I have a feeling most of you guys already did)
> 
> I'm convinced that Toph and Dante would have fun beating their shoes around if they ever met.
> 
> By the way, that peanut and Coca-Cola thing is really good. We often do that here in our country. Go give it try!
> 
> Again thank you for reading.


	8. Oddly Involved

" _Let me get this straight_ – _"_ Toph reached for the bag of chocolate chips _"_ – _your idea of a date is to bake cookies at the university's communal kitchen?"_

Aang, this weirdo kid, lets out a small huff of laughter, _"Well, why not? Plus, I'm just a college student; I'm practically broke."_

She shoots him a look as she pops a piece of chocolate into her mouth, _"Says the guy who spent 3,200.00 yen at a convenience store."_

Turning in her direction, he wrinkled his nose as he stuck out a tongue.

That little antic of his made the edge of her mouth tug upward.

Fucking hell.

No one should be allowed to be this adorable.

Toph regarded his profile when he reverted to what he is doing.

If she were to describe Aang using just one word, it would be stubborn.

Because he's really, _**really**_ stubborn.

He's been pestering her for weeks to take her out on a date.

After a month and a half of him constantly appearing out of nowhere and following her like a lost puppy, Toph finally gave in and said yes.

It amazes her how he would simply disregard her harsh and abrasive attitude every time she turned him away. Not once did he flinch when she said something blunt just to taunt him. Instead, he would just smile and say something funny that would ease her irritation.

Toph refuses to admit that he had somehow wormed his way through her heart because she's just doing this to shrug him off after all.

And no, her stomach doesn't do little backflips whenever she's with him.

Throughout the duration of that period, she had gotten to know him even better. (It's not her fault that he would not stop chattering.)

She learned that the boy was a third-year, like herself, and is majoring in aeronautics. Apparently, he was hoping to earn enough money to found an orphanage once he gets to travel around the world.

He also has a pet lemur named Momo that likes to jump from tree to tree around the forest of his hometown. When Toph asked if owning one was legal he just awkwardly laughed and answered that he's not sure either. Apparently, he found it in an abandoned church and after giving it some peaches it followed him home. From then on they had been best buddies as he didn't really have the heart to turn Momo away.

One time he mentioned that he is currently residing in the university's residential hall. According to him, the decision to move to a bigger city–even though it's temporary– was very hard for him. The reason behind this is because Aang is very close to Monk Gyatso (a Buddhist monk who took him in when he was a boy). He didn't really want to leave him alone; worried that he won't be there if something happens to him. However, after having a long heartfelt discussion with the old man he was reasoned into taking that course of action.

They both cried the day he moved away.

Toph almost cringed when she tried to imagine having the same conversation with her father. The world needs to end first before that happens.

Aang is also allergic to nuts, a self-proclaimed genius at cooking and baking vegetarian meals, and has a slight obsession with custard pies. He's not a dog person nor a cat person because he loves all animals equally. Honestly, Toph wasn't surprised when Aang told her that he would sometimes volunteer at the local animal rescue center just to play with some. To her, that is very Aang of him to do.

Toph also noticed that his lips would always curl into a pout whenever he talks about the things he doesn't like. Aang hates it when people leave thrashes around and act mean just to be 'cool'. He strongly believes that you don't have to disregard others' feelings to do that and Toph secretly agrees with that philosophy of his.

Right now he's talking about stopping by a nearby retirement home tomorrow to give flowers to the elderlies there.

" _You should meet Uncle Bumi, or King Bumi as he would like to call himself, that old man is crazy but fun to talk with!"_ he exclaimed as he makes his way to her.

After placing a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of her, Aang turned around and retrieved a carton of milk from the refrigerator that has a sticky-note that says _'Gaang.'_

He continued blabbering as he was pouring her a glass of milk, _"Although you should stay clear from Hama. She gets a little violent when she can't make people do things she wants them to do..."_

Toph raised an eyebrow at him and ignored his previous remarks, _"Cookies and milk in the middle of the day? Helios might curse you for this audacity."_

Aang chuckled, _"I think we're safe since we're inside and hidden from mister sun."_

He then picked up a cookie and held it in front of her mouth.

Its aroma instantly lured her to take a bite; Without hesitation she munches it.

Toph didn't get to dwell on the fact of how natural their interaction was when the sweetness of the treat flooded the inside of her mouth.

Son of a bitch.

Aang was telling the truth.

His cookies were fucking amazing!

" _Is it good?"_ he asks.

Toph can practically hear his grin in his voice.

" _Decent,"_ she replied.

Reaching for the milk, she swallowed her real feelings from creeping up her throat.

Aang lets out a hum.

Clearly amused by her denial.

He watches her finish it first before he speaks again.

" _Toph."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I really like you."_

Toph paused.

" _Would it be alright to take you on another date?"_

How the hell would she be able to say no when he sounded like he would do anything just to make her say yes?

Still, Toph managed to fake a scoff.

She shuts him down with a smirk, _"You wish, Twinkle Toes."_

* * *

So he finally noticed that she's blind.

Aang, like most people, missed the fact that she's visually impaired.

Toph's gonna give it to him though, it had only taken him two months to figure it out. She was expecting him to act differently from then on, but the kid only stopped asking her how something would look like and continued to behave how he usually does. The only change that she noticed was that Aang started to describe things as vividly as he could. Like how the clouds in the sky look like or what kind of sensation he could associate colors with.

Under normal circumstances, Toph would have been furious at that kind of sympathy but Aang's gesture feels like it was purely out of curiosity rather than pity. The way he speaks tells her that he genuinely wants to know what she's thinking and not because he felt bad that she is blind.

She would've kicked him in the butt otherwise.

Speaking of the devil (well, more like an angel in his case), his nimble presence suddenly entered her senses.

Aang sets down a radio beside her and Toph chooses not to react.

She maintained her posture of leaning against the bench with crossed arms and eyes closed as she continued to listen to her audiobook. That is until she sensed him tinkle it to put on a flat, rectangular plastic thing inside of it.

Cracking her eyes open, she finally turned to face him.

" _Is that?"_

" _A cassette tape? Yeah."_

She gave him a look, _"Nobody uses that anymore, Twinkle Toes."_

" _I know right? What's up with that?"_

Toph laughed at how offended Aang sounded.

" _Where'd you get it?"_

" _We already have this back at the orphanage, I think it was donated to them back in the days. They gave this to me along with a whole bunch when I moved away here; They said nobody else uses it but me."_

Toph gave him a funny look.

" _What are you, an old man?"_

He halted his movements at that and grinned.

" _You know what, I think I actually am."_

She shook her head.

Toph waited for him to adjust the cassette tape inside the radio before asking, _"I thought you grew up at a monastery?"_

" _I did, but I would still visit the orphanage I came from once in a while. I still have friends there and I try to keep in touch with them as much as I could. "_

Toph only hums.

Of course, Aang would do that.

" _Here, listen to this."_

After pressing a couple of buttons it played a song;

**["** _**What the world needs now is love, sweet love.** _

_**It's the only thing that there's just too little of…** _

_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love.** _

_**No not just for some, but for everyone..."]** _

" _What is it called?"_

" _What the World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon. April 15, 1965."_

After a moment, he moved to turn up the volume a little louder.

" _It's my favorite,"_ he said with a smile.

Toph didn't say anything and opted to just quietly listen to the song.

But somewhere along the line, she pushed it at the back of her mind and instead strained her ears to listen to Aang's voice as he hums along. She softly taps her foot as thinks about it: What does the world really need right now?

Toph internally snorted.

A lot of things, obviously.

She tried to narrow it down anyway and by the time the song ended she finally came up with the conclusion. More than anything, what the world needs now is to be filled with people like Aang; people full of love and compassion.

Those who are brave enough to show their emotions and aren't afraid to hold the heart of other people preciously even without knowing a single thing about them.

Toph tries to imagine it: A place full of Aang.

She smiled.

Now that would be paradise.

" _Do you like it?"_

" _Not really."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _Because I ain't soft like you, Twerp."_

Aang chuckled and turned to play the next song.

It's true, she didn't really like the song that much.

Toph can pretend that she's noble and self-sacrificing but she'd be lying to herself if she did that. Because the truth is, Toph is very selfish and could get a little greedy at times.

Just like how the only thing that's occupying her mind right now is the desire to have him by her side forever; She wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life silently listening to Aang sing along with the music on the radio.

That's right.

Toph really wants to have this boy all to herself.

The world can go fuck itself.

* * *

Aang's gaze rested heavily upon her.

Keeping her lips trained in a line, Toph decided to pay him no mind and continued to trace her fingertips across the books that she was holding.

She stopped avoiding reading Braille books in front of Aang.

Before he knew she was blind, Toph opted to listen to audio records whenever he's around. Pretending to be sleeping when in fact she's studying for her course. She thought she was satisfied with just that; with her feeling his flimsy existence beside her.

It turns out she was wrong.

She's not sure when it started but lately, Toph realized that she no longer likes flooding her ears with anything else but his voice.

Toph came to understand this strange craving of hers when one day she decided to turn off the audiotape she recorded from her last lecture to instead listened to him murmur to himself as he's doing his own business.

Damn herself for not wanting to miss anything he says no matter how nonsensical it is.

And damn him for having such a pleasant voice.

Suddenly, Aang stood up to walk around.

" _The sky looks so pretty today."_

He halted in his tracks.

" _Sometimes I try to imagine how I could pluck out a cloud and eat it like a cotton candy."_

Despite him standing in the distance, Toph still felt how a smile lits upon his face.

She only gave him a scoff in response.

Aang has a way with his words.

Every time he speaks, he paints an enthralling tapestry behind her mind. Toph hates how he could show her the beauty in everything through his eyes. She also despises how he can always make it sound like this world is really a wonderful place to live. That despite how awful and unkind it could get, this life is still worth living.

She huffs to wave away that cluster of unwanted thoughts.

Toph took a minute to observes him before going back to her readings.

Unfortunately, no matter how much she wants to sense him go around there are things that needs to be done.

Not long after, a tranquil ambiance settled around them.

Aside from the occasional chatter of people passing by, the park was relatively silent. It was enough for her to be completely immersed in what she's doing. Aang, on the other hand, had wandered off in the distance but the faint sound of his footsteps still reached Toph's ears.

She was about to turn to the next page when she was abruptly interrupted.

Toph found a flower suddenly thrust in front of her face.

" _Forget me not."_

Toph only furrowed her brows in confusion.

" _That's the name of this flower."_

She sniffed to try and get a whiff of its smell.

It didn't really have any scent.

Throwing her book to the side, she took it from him.

" _In the language of flowers, it represents a long-lasting connection. They said once that connection exists between two people it can never be broken."_

Toph twirled it between her thumb and index finger as she listened to Aang explain its representation.

The irony was not lost on her, Toph knows that this tiny thing would easily slip off her mind since there's nothing remarkable about it; It doesn't have a distinct smell; Feels like any other flowers; She can't even really remember it through imagery.

_Forget me not._

Ridiculous.

Aang is studying her face.

He likes to do that.

Unexpectedly, a warmth bloomed throughout her soulmark.

She ignored it.

After a beat of silence, Toph finally decided to say something.

" _I don't like flowers."_

She dug her nails through its petals to make them bleed and Aang silently watched her shred it into pieces.

" _They remind me how everything in this world would eventually wither away."_

* * *

" _How are your studies, Toph?"_

Toph gently sets down the spoon that she was holding.

Turning to her father, she answered his question as demurely as she could, _"I think I'm faring well, Father."_

" _Excellent,"_ Lao exclaimed as he flipped the newspaper that he's reading.

He glanced over her daughter with a reassuring smile, _"Just remember that you don't have to force yourself. Your cousin, Wei, can take over the family business if you can't."_

Toph internally sighs as she balls her hand into a fist underneath the table.

Here they go again.

" _Or we can marry you to the eldest son of Mr. Xiao. I heard his boy is pretty clever. He can help you handle our business in the future,"_ her mother 'kindly' quips from where she's at.

Didn't they say they'll marry her to Mr. Ying's third son last time?

All of a sudden, Toph lost her appetite.

Softly dabbing her mouth with a napkin, she forces a smile, _"I will keep that in mind. I think it's best for me to go now or I'll be late for class."_

Without waiting for their reply, Toph stands up and walks out of the room.

How could this family be so rich and be so poor at the same time?

* * *

Toph angrily kicked one of her shoes with her foot.

Her day hasn't even started yet but she already feels so drained.

Without waiting for it to roll away, she turned to kick the other pair too. She repeated this action a couple of times until a flimsy presence appeared beside her.

" _Good morning, Toph!"_

She scoffs at Aang, _"Don't you have anything better to do?"_

" _Nope. I don't have class until this afternoon."_

Toph ignored him and kicked one of her shoes again.

" _I brought my radio again,"_ she sensed him lifts up the apparatus.

" _How about taking a break at beating your shoes and let's go back to the bench to listen to some music?"_

She paused.

" _I will if you brought some food."_

He goofily patted his bag at that.

Toph couldn't fight off the chuckle that bubbled from her chest. She strides in his direction to pull him by his arm to lead him to their usual spot.

It's not even over a minute yet but he's already making her feel better.

" _Alright. Who are we going to listen to today?"_ she asks.

Placing a hand over her's, he smiled.

" _I was thinking we could do The Monkees today."_

_**Daydream Believer. 1968.** _

**["** _**Cheer up, sleepy Jean** _

_**Oh, what can it mean that** _

_**To a daydream believer** _

_**And a homecoming queen..."]** _

* * *

Toph turned to Aang when a familiar melody reached her ears.

" _I know this one: L.O.V.E by Nat King Cloe, right?"_

He grinned at her.

" _Yup. 1965"_

" _This one is quite popular."_

" _It is."_

Standing up, Aang began doing a silly dance.

" _C'mon, Toph. Dance with me."_

**["** _**L is for the way you look at me.** _

_**O is for the only one I see.** _

_**V is very, very extraordinary.** _

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can."]** _

Toph crosses her arms.

" _You look like an idiot, Baldy."_

That only made his smile grow wider.

He reached for her hand to prompt her to stand up but Toph remained unmovable. So, instead, he gently grabs her wrists to make her hands clap together. When she only gave him an unimpressed look, he laughed before releasing her.

He pinches her nose before moving away to avoid her punch.

Aang continued to sway with the beat.

His movements have a lot more groove now.

" _If you don't want to then I'll just dance alone."_

**["** _**Love is all that I can give to you** _

_**Love is more than just a game for two** _

_**Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it** _

_**Love was made for me and you."]** _

And he did just that.

Aang danced all throughout the song.

Tapping his foot and doing silly moves to make her smile. Toph would have wince if that were other people but Aang just made dancing so natural.

He managed to get her up to her feet halfway through the song.

How can he keep on making her do her unusual?

They probably look like idiots right now but when his carefree laughter ringed through her ears Toph realizes that she couldn't care less.

* * *

" _What if I suddenly found my fated one?"_

Toph cursed herself.

Why the fuck did she let that thought escape from her?

" _It doesn't matter."_

A firm voice immediately replied.

Her mother opened her eyes and flickered her gaze on the woman who was doing Toph's pedicure before studying her daughter's face.

She pulled her hand to inspect her nails.

Poppy lets out a contented sound and gave her hand back to the lady that was doing her nails.

" _Soulmates are a thing of the past now. People don't really care about it that much, especially people_ _ **like us**_ _,_ " she said as she moves to settle herself on her seat to find a more comfortable position.

After a moment of silence, she speaks again, _"Besides, have you forgotten about your soulmark?"_ her mother turned to her, _"You have a burnt one. It means your soulmate failed you a couple of times."_

She really had to mention it.

As if her daughter could easily forget something like that.

Frowning, Toph gingerly fiddles with the ring that's covering her scarred mark.

Poopy reaches for her hand upon seeing that.

" _You don't have to wait for them, Honey."_

Squeezing it tighter, she continued in a voice that is sickly sweet, _"Let the bridge between you and your soulmate burn down for good. It seems like the two of you aren't really meant for each other."_

When the cease on Toph's forehead didn't wane Poppy tried again.

" _Don't think about it too much. All you have to do is walk the path we had laid for you and your happiness will be guaranteed."_

Toph repeated her words in her mind.

_Happiness…_

" _Are you happy with your life, Mum?"_

Her mother's posture slacks at that.

Taken aback by her daughter's bluntness.

" _With Father, I mean,"_ Toph, realizing her mistake, immediately clarifies.

It took a moment before her mother gathers her wits.

Forcing a smile, Poppy placed a soft kiss at the back of her hand.

_"We are very fortunate to have you."_

A scoff almost escaped her.

That's not really what she wanted to hear.

Unsatisfied with the answer she got, Top tried to push again.

" _Do you love him?"_

For the second time, she caught her mother by surprise.

Her whole body stiffens at the very moment those words left Toph's mouth.

Clearing her throat, Poppy attempted to pull her hand away but that only made Toph tighten her grip; Her mother's pulse is starting to beat erratically.

For some reason, Toph wanted to feel it.

Hesitation flickered on the older woman's face.

" _Yes… Of course, I love your father."_

A blatant lie.

Straining the edge of her lips curve upward, Toph finally released Poppy's hand.

What a pity.

They both know that it's not Toph who her mother is trying to fool.

* * *

Toph drops her speaker on the bench with a thud.

" _Okay, Twinkle Toes,"_ she started as she connects it to her phone, _" I'll be the DJ this time."_

Laughing, Aang shoves the pen and the notebook he's using inside his bag.

" _What is that thing?"_ he asks as he pretends to dumbly poke the speaker.

She punches him in the arm for the joke.

Toph then bends down to remove her shoes. She heard Aang snicker but she disregarded him. With all the force she could muster, she threw them across the field. A grin ripped through her face when she burrowed her feet deeper into the ground to ruin her newly polished nails.

Striding back to where Aang is, Toph hopped on the bench and announce with great confidence:

" _It's time to update your playlist, old man."_

Smirking, she lifts her phone close to her mouth.

" _Siri, play 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi."_

* * *

She hasn't seen Aang for two weeks now; Both of them are currently swamped with projects that are due before the winter break.

Nevertheless, Aang made sure that Toph would still constantly feel his presence.

She has no idea how he got her number but Aang wouldn't fail to greet her good mornings and goodnights every day. Sometimes he would just suddenly pop up to give her some snacks then would disappear right away.

The park is packed today so Toph opted to retreat to the library instead.

Leaning back, she cracked her knuckles to make the numbness that settled on her fingers go away. After pausing for a few seconds she leaned forward to type again.

Toph is nowhere near finishing her papers.

She needs to edit a large portion of her research, consulted it with her professor again, then hopefully get it printed for the last time.

Did Toph metion how she hates college?

Well, now she did.

She fucking hates it.

If it weren't for the fact that her life literally depends on it she wouldn't even think twice to throw it out of the window. She'll even include a truck of confetti along with it.

The creaking of the chair behind her snapped her from concentration.

" _Hello."_

Toph only raises her hand to groggily acknowledge Aang.

" _You look tired. Good thing I brought you some coffee bun."_

" _Did you make them?"_

" _Yeah."_

She shoots him a look, _"You have time for that?"_

Wearing an insanely happy grin, Aang bobs his head up and down.

" _Couldn't sleep last night so I baked to ward off my anxiety."_

" _That sounds like something my grandma would say,"_ Toph sniggers when she felt him make a face at that.

Aang placed a paper bag on the table.

" _So, what's twisting your pants, Twinkle Toes?"_

" _I'm going to pass my project for a major subject today,"_ he paused to rub the back of his neck, " _Kinda nervous about what's going to be the result."_

Huffing, Toph punches him on the shoulder.

" _You're gonna be fine. Didn't you put a lot of effort into it?"_

" _I did."_

" _Then there's nothing to worry about."_

" _That's-"_

Toph lifts her hand to cover his mouth to interrupt whatever he's about to say.

" _Stop yammering and just believe in yourself. I'm not going to join anybody's pity party, Twinkle Toes."_

Toph not sure why she's so confident but something tells her that Aang will be able to pull anything no matter how daunting that task is.

The tension on Aang's body leaves and she felt his lips curled into a smile through her palm.

Removing her hands, she pushes him off from his seat.

" _Go. I need to concentrate and I won't be able to that if your here."_

Aang caught the part where Toph told him he's distracting her but he didn't get the chance to say anything when she shoves his bag to his chest and turned around to plug her headphone into her ears to go back to what she is doing.

Reluctantly, he goes away.

And as always, Aang lived up to her expectations.

Toph just had the best coffee bun she had ever tasted in her entire life.

Also, do not be mistaken.

She has a heart of stone so it **didn't** skip a beat when he left a note in Braille embossed with a clumsy _'Have a nice day, Toph!'_

* * *

A piece of paper slips out between the pages of the book that she was reading.

It was imprinted with a message written in Braille:

> _**["** **O snail** _
> 
> _**Climb Mount Fuji,** _
> 
> _**But slowly, slowly!"]** _

The corner of her mouth tugs upward as she recognizes the poem.

It's a haiku by Kobayashi Issa, a renowned poet back in the 18th century.

Aang's been practicing.

She traces it again and smirks.

Not bad, they're a lot more distinguishable and carefully placed, unlike the previous ones.

Toph's not really surprised that he liked this particular poem. It can get off as goofy for many people and only some can really see the deeper meaning behind it.

She went back to studying.

Although, her mind can't help but wander to the fact that haiku really suits what's happening between her and Aang. Toph knows she's starting to catch emotions she hasn't felt before and it's scaring her how he's starting to make a place inside her heart.

Steadily and unhurried, Aang is scaling her barriers like no one had ever done before.

She wishes he would stop doing that; He's not even here with her yet he's taking her breath away.

For heaven's sake, Toph Beifong doesn't do feelings!

" _You're smiling awfully a lot these days."_

Toph paused moving her fingertips across the line of dots of the book that she was reading and turned in Azula's direction.

She sensed her cross her legs from the other side of the room.

Taking a sip from her tea, the woman continues, _"It's starting to get disgusting, frankly."_

Toph snorted.

" _Thank you for that unnecessary remark, Firecracker."_

" _So, what's new?"_

Toph only shrugs her shoulder in response.

As if on cue, a notification popped on her phone and she clicked it.

It was from Aang.

Toph plugs her headphones into her ear and pressed the screen reader. Allowing a synthesized voice to read the message he left for her;

**Twinkle Toes [Sat 9:58 P.M]:**

_I think I broke a rib. Heading to the hospital to get it checked._

**Melon Lord [Sat 9:58 P.M]:**

_Fan_ _–_ _fucking_ _–_ _tastic, Baldy._

_How the hell did that happen?_

**Twinkle Toes [Sat 10:04 P.M]:**

_This happened._

_[Twinkle Toes sent a voice record]_

With furrowed brows, Toph clicked the attachment.

Aang's cheerful voice flooded her ears.

" _Hey, Toph! I'm at the White Lotus Order; House for the Aged right now. I'm going to introduce you to some of the members. I actually wanted to call you but I think you might be busy right now so I just recorded this."_

Only this guy would find time to visit a retirement center despite being swamped with school work.

She heard the gentle rustle of his clothes; he's walking.

" _Jeong- Jeong say hello to my friend Toph!"_

" _What?"_

Toph immediately knew that voice belonged to an old man. It was firm but gentle; the kind of voice she often hears from doctors.

Aang prompted the man to speak, _"Just say hello; It's a voice recorder."_

" _Oh, hello! Are you the girl he keeps on talking about? I'm Jeong-Jeong, a pleasure to meet you,"_ he merrily greets her.

She heard Aang awkwardly clears his throat and moved away.

" _Pakku, say hi too."_

" _How does this work?"_

The voice this time is a lot grumpier and it was accompanied by the sound of the screen being softly knocked by a knuckle.

" _It's already recording, just say something."_

" _What do you want me to say?"_

" _Anything you wa_ _–_ _"_

" _ **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Toph winced at the sudden booming voice of another man.

Immediately turning down the volume to prevent her eardrums from being shattered.

" _Wait, Bumi_ _–_ _"_ the panic in Aang's voice could be heard.

" _Get off the table you old swine!"_ a woman from the distance shouted.

" _Mad lad!"_

"– _You're going to fall!"_

Toph heard someone yelp, followed by Aang's horrified calls and the sound of something crashing.

Then the recording was abruptly cut off.

Toph blinks.

Shaking her head, she lifts her hand to her mouth to mask the low laugh that escaped her. Who knew that a place like that could be that lively. Maybe she should reconsider his invitation to visit.

Azula, who was silently watching her, raised an eyebrow when she saw her reaction.

Cherishing her bafflement.

Toph grinned at her confused expression.

* * *

She snickers when Aang sneezes for the fourth time.

" _Ugh, I need to wear thicker clothes. It's starting to get colder."_

Reaching inside her bag, Toph flings a pack of tissue towards him.

" _It's earlier this year compared to the last one,"_ Toph absentmindedly noted as he blows his nose.

" _It is,"_ he confirms.

The season is starting to get to Aang, Toph caught a shiver run throughout his body. He's going to get sick at this rate.

She closed her laptop and said, _"Let's call it a day. I still have work to do back home anyway."_

He hesitated for a moment, they both know that they probably won't see each other for a while after this.

Eventually, he reluctantly agrees, _"Good idea..."_

At that, they both packed their things and parted ways.

Later that night, while she was doing her homework, Toph noticed an envelope tucked between her books. She gingerly picks it up and feels it, it wasn't long before she noticed raised dots of Braille that said her name.

Toph opened it up and from it slipped a pressed flower.

She raises it to her nose to sniff it; it smells sweet.

Humming, she traced their petals.

Aang can be remarkably romantic at times and she's not sure how to react to such openly expressed affection.

So instead she opts to let her fingers glide across the letter Aang left for her.

> _**[Greetings, Melon Lord (Toph you have to tell me why call yourself this next time),**_
> 
> _**This flower is called Gerbera Daisy. I chanced upon it when I was helping Uncle Iroh tend his greenhouse (he has one at the back of his cafe). I know you said you hated flowers but I really wanted to give you this one because it reminded me of your eyes. Had anybody told you that yours have a very beautiful shade of opal? Sometimes when the sunlight hits them, strands of emeralds glint around them.** _
> 
> _**What you said that day gave made a mark in my mind. Now every time I see a withering flower I remind myself not to take things for granted.** _
> 
> _**Actually, I think I like that nothing in this world lasts forever because it makes every moment we share with our loved ones even more special knowing that it won't happen again.** _
> 
> _**Next time, I'll give you a potted one. That way, it will last longer.** _
> 
> _**Hope it cheers you up! And don't forget to take care of yourself.** _
> 
> _**(P. S. What do you think of my writing skills? Please go easy on me, Sifu!)** _
> 
> _**Yours,** _
> 
> _**Twinkle Toes.]** _

* * *

Toph buried her nose deeper into her scarf.

Tugging her coat tighter around her body, she shoves her hands in her pockets.

She sniffed.

Toph hates winter.

The air around her is too frizzy and dry making her skin numb. So, sensing vibration around her during this season is a pain in the ass because no matter how hard she tries her vision of her surroundings is always rigged and stiff.

Toph breathes a sigh.

Fuck.

The snow hasn't even fallen yet but the air is already freezing.

She struggles to keep her eyes open.

Toph didn't get some sleep last night, she actually forgot that one of her assignments was due today and stayed up all night cramming to make up for it. She barely stayed awake throughout her lectures.

Toph knows she should go home, take a short nap, then start planning her other projects.

But she really wants to hear Aang today.

Just for a little.

The boy has a knack for lifting her mood and right now she needs that to take a break from school and from her family. She won't admit it, but it's been a week since he last saw him and she's starting to miss his lame puns and jokes.

Suddenly, a beanie was placed on her head.

" _You really waited here outside the cold?"_

Toph huffs.

" _It's nothing."_

Aang smiled.

" _It's really freezing here… how about we go to my dorm instead for today?"_

* * *

" _Where are you?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're not at your house."_

" _How'd you know that?"_

" _You accidentally pressed the video button, Genius."_

Toph immediately attempted to turn off her camera but Azula's snort made her stop.

" _I already saw it. A bit too late for that now, isn't it?"_ she scoffs.

Toph's sighs and falls back to Aang's sofa.

" _So, where are you? That ceiling is too cheap for your room or for any part of Beifong's mansion."_

Of all the people, it has to be that one person who has an impeccable deductive skill that caught her.

The gears inside her head immediately turn as she thinks of the best way to handle this situation. Toph didn't really want to tell Azula that she's at Aang's dorm. Explaining how she ended up here would be a long-winded story full of unnecessary questions and complicated feelings. And Toph doesn't have the emotional fortitude to entangle that bundle of cluster fuck in front of anybody.

God knows she couldn't even admit it to herself.

Schooling her face into a stoic one, she determined to spin a lie.

Toph lifts her phone from her lap to shoot Azula a blank face. She was about to mouth an excuse when Aang's cheerful voice suddenly cuts her off.

" _I brought some tea!"_

He happily announces as he barges through the door balancing a tray of tea and biscuits.

Toph heard Azula pause.

**_Shit._ **

She must've seen Aang from behind.

Realizing this, Toph immediately faced her phone upwards to give Azula the view of the worn-out ceiling once again. The happy expression on Aang's face fell off when he saw that Toph was having a video call with someone.

Putting down the tray, he bashfully scratches the back of his head and says, _"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were having a call with someone."_

" _Was that Aang?"_

They both froze when they heard Azula.

Aang gingerly peers at the screen.

" _Azula?"_

Toph felt his whole body perk as he beams at her.

Aang swiftly picks up her phone and waved at the woman on the other line, _"Hey, it's been a while. How are you?"_

Regaining her composure, Toph snatched the device back from him before Azula could even say anything.

" _As always, it's a real displeasure talking with you, Firecracker."_

Giving the woman a mocking kiss, Toph pitches in her final jab, " _Later, klutz!"_

" _I'm not done yet–"_

With that, she dropped their call.

A pregnant silence stretched between Toph and Aang.

She reached for a biscuit to choke down the uneasiness behind her throat. Why did it feel like she was a child caught stealing in the cookie jar? It's not like she's committing a crime by hanging out with him.

She heard Aang chuckle and pick up his own biscuit to nibble on.

" _I'm friends with her brother, Zuko."_

Toph wonders how effortlessly Aang could ease her troubles.

She opened her mouth to say that she doesn't care but someone from outside called his name.

" _Stay here, I'll be back in a moment,"_ he said as started for the door.

Aang glance back to give her one last smile before he disappeared and her phone pinged right after he left.

A robotic voice read the message and Toph scoffs upon hearing it.

**Firecracker [Fri 4:38 P.M]:**

_I'll grill you later, Bitch._

**Blind Bandit [Fri 4: 38 P.M]:**

_Eat my middle finger first, Princess._

* * *

" _So, you and Azula know each other?"_

Aang tilted his head to the side as he was asking her that.

Toph pressed her lips in a thin line, reluctantly she opens up, _"We met at a party– you know the high society and all– we were both looking for a place to hide and happen to stumble upon the same balcony. You see Azula and I are very similar. So naturally, we tried to shoo one another. Some insults were thrown here and there and before we knew it we're already locked into a wrestling match."_

Aang gasp, _"What?"_

" _In case you're wondering, it was a draw. At the end of the night, we were laughing our ass off at each other's miserable childhood."_

She smirks as she recalls that memory.

Toph proudly concluded, _"You can say that we simply bonded on our mutual hatred towards our parents."_

Aang laughed and Toph liked how light and easy that came out of him.

He then reached to move away a strand of her hair from her face.

" _So, why Firecracker?"_ he asks.

If that was anybody else, she would've punched them at the gut with vengeance but this is Aang. And Aang had already proven that despite being a simple man, he is no ordinary.

Toph pushes off that tickling sensation that washed over her soulmark.

" _Because one time she smoked too much crack, got stoned,_ _and decided that it was a good idea to light their house on fire."_

Aang choked but Toph ignored it and continued telling the story, _"The best part is when we were trying to calm her down, Azula shrieked that she wanted to burn the neighbor's house next because I quote: 'I wanted blue flames!' "_

She grinned at him, _"I got a stomach bug later that night from laughing too much; It was worth it."_

" _That's insane..."_

" _Rich kids, man. Rich kids."_

* * *

" _Oh! I like this one."_

Aang perks up and stops writing to turn up the volume of the radio.

**["** _**I'm crazy for feeling so lonely** _

_**I'm crazy** _

_**Crazy for feeling so blue…]** _

Toph closed her book and leaned against the bed to listen.

She supposes this is their new hobby for now.

They had forsaken frequenting the park and instead opted for his dorm due to the harsh weather. The world outside is already covered in white as it would not stop snowing these past couple of days. It's a shame that Toph can no longer beat her shoes around the field.

Most of the time, they would study while other times they would just laze around to take a break from schoolwork. However, regardless of what they were doing, they would listen to his records.

Toph had never met someone who owns boxes of cassette tape but Aang.

Stretching her legs, she waited for Aang to settle on the bed before asking.

" _Who's singing?"_

" _Patsy Cline."_

" _Let me guess, title's Crazy, isn't it?"_

He laughs, _"Yeah..."_

**["** _**I knew** _

_**You'd love me as long as you wanted,** _

_**And then someday** _

_**You'd leave me for somebody new…"]** _

" _Wanna guess?"_

They do this sometimes; him making her guess what date it was released.

" _1965?"_

"' _61."_

" _So, what happened to her?"_

" _She died on March 5, 1963. The plane that she was riding crashed on her way home from one of her tours."_

**["** _**Worry** _

_**Why do I let myself worry?** _

_**Wondering,** _

_**What in the world did I do?"]** _

" _Did she live a good life?"_

" _Maybe? I think she's the only one who can answer that."_

Toph didn't say anything.

Aang was right, only the person themselves could answer that question.

" _She was very brave, she left her home so she could chase her dreams."_

Toph nodded and lets Aang untangle her bun.

She could only wish she had that kind of courage to stand up for her aspiration in life.

" _Tell me about your dreams, Toph."_

_"Dreams, huh? "_

Letting out a sigh she gave him a bitter smile, _" I can't really afford to do that, Twinkle Toes."_

Aang stopped playing with her hair.

She knows he wanted to ask what did she mean by that but Aang forced himself to gulp down his questions.

Instead, he diverted the topic as he resumed playing her hair, _"You know, I always wanted to fly. When I was a kid, I always dream that I could float in the sky and fly all day long until I reach the end of the world..."_

Aang paused before continuing, _" One time, I jumped off from the roof, hoping that I could do that. Unsurprisingly, I broke my leg from that fall."_

Toph can't help but laugh.

" _I bet you cried like a baby, Twinkle Toes," she teases him._

He smiled and replied, _"I did."_

The grin on her face quickly vanished when she heard the sadness that lingered in his voice.

" _Because it hurts to know that sometimes some of your dreams will never come true. "_

_**["Oh, crazy** _

_**For thinking that my love could hold you** _

_**I'm crazy for trying** _

_**And crazy for crying** _

_**And I'm crazy for loving you."]** _

For the first time, Toph didn't want to hear Aang's voice. She didn't like how it quite down when he said those words. So, she focuses her attention back on the song.

She thinks about the woman who sang it.

That must've been crazy.

Plummeting down the sky from thousands of feet.

What word could describe that feeling but that, right?

Twisting the laces of her shoes she draws his attention by asking, _"What do you think was going on in her mind during that time?"_

" _I'm not sure."_

Aang was silent for a while; Thinking about the closest answer he could give to her.

" _But I think if that was me I would probably wonder if I did enough."_

Toph hums.

Fair enough.

" _What about you, Toph? What do you think your last thoughts would be?"_

She crossed her arm and snorted, _"I probably would throw my hands up in the air and scream 'Finally.' "_

She was expecting him to laugh at her joke but Aang only remained quiet. His eyes were boring holes at the back of her head. It was a while before he spoke again.

" _Toph..."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Would you miss me if I die?"_

Her whole body stiffens at that.

Burying his face against her neck, he continued, " _Because I will miss you. So,_ _ **so**_ _much. I'll probably go mad if you were suddenly taken away from me like that."_

**["** _**Crazy** _

_**For thinking that my love could hold you** _

_**I'm crazy for trying** _

_**And crazy for crying** _

_**And I'm crazy for loving you"]** _

Is there really a difference between falling from the sky and falling in love?

Because right now, both ideas seem to be equally terrifying for Toph.

* * *

Upon entering the library, Toph released a delighted sigh when warmth instantly enveloped her entirety. Bless the guy who invented the electric heater.

Doubling her steps, she sauntered through the endless row of bookshelves.

Toph had the feeling that she will find Aang here today.

She was right.

The sight of Aang in deep thought greeted her when she reached their usual table.

" _What's up, Airhead?"_

Aang looked up at the sound of her voice.

With a pleasantly surprised grin, he greeted her back, _"Toph!"_

Placing two paper bags on the table, she slid one across to him. Toph dropped by a nearby bakery this morning, she thought it wouldn't be that bad to be the one to feed him this time. Aang picked it up and peeks inside and looked up with an elated look on his face.

He beamed at her, _"Chicken Turnover? Thanks, I'm actually starving."_

" _It's nothing,"_ she awkwardly grumbles.

He took a bite.

Letting out a delighted moan that made Toph blush.

" _We're both finally free from the clutches of school works,"_ Aang said as he crumpled the parchment paper into a ball.

Toph snorted at his comment _, "For now but they still have another year to enslave us."_

She then turned her body to face the direction of the library's entrance where the university's logo is displayed above its glass doors.

Raising her hand, she saluted it with the bird, " _Bastards."_

Aang laughed at that, _"Don't call them like that."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I don't know? It sounds awful?"_

" _Motherfuckers then."_

" _You're terrible,"_ he said with a grin.

" _It's a part of my charm."_

Aang rolled his eyes at that.

Although, Toph counted it as a win.

After all, he didn't deny that she was charming.

Fighting off a smirk, she pulled out her laptop to get on with her remaining tasks in hopes of finally clearing everything that's on her checklist.

The duo fell into silence for a while, Aang had decided to do some light reading while he waits for Toph to finish her work.

She felt him glance at her once in a while but like always she ignored them.

After an hour and a half, Aang finally decided to break the peaceful quiet between them.

" _So,"_ he closes his book and leaned forward the table, _"what's your plan this winter break?"_

" _Nothing."_

Toph immediately replies as she presses the space bar to make the synthesized voice replay what he had written.

She frowned, somethings off with that sentence.

When she senses Aang waits for her to continue, she explained, _"It's a short break and my parents are going on a business trip during that time. It'll probably pass by without me even noticing it; I'm mostly busy gaining back the sleep that I lost during vacations like this."_

" _But isn't that's so lonely?"_ Aang's eyebrow furrow together as he worriedly asks her.

" _Eh,"_ she gestured a hand at him, _"I'm not really a Christmas person."_

It's true, Toph isn't fond of Christmas.

Most of the time, she spends it alone at home while her mother and father take care of their family business. Because like any other company, they use this opportunity to maximize their profit in hopes of expanding their organization even more.

Toph actually finds it favorable, she's glad that she didn't have to doll up and play pretend to please people. It's not a fun way to spend the holiday but it's also not as dreadful as having the need to attend a party. So, it's enough for her to consider it break even in her book. 

As she grew up, Toph eventually got used to this kind of set up.

Christmas is just an overly commercialized holiday after all.

" _Toph..."_

Aang nervously fidgets the sleeves of his jacket.

" _What?"_ she asks distractedly.

Toph furiously taps the delete button, why can't she get this part right?

" _Well..I-I just,"_ he stammers, _"W-would you-"_

Clicking her tongue, Toph finally looks up in his direction.

" _Quit stuttering and just spit it out already!_ " she snaps.

With flushed cheeks, Aang blurts out, _"Wouldyouliketospendyourwinterbreakwithme?!"_

* * *

**Blind Bandit [Sun 6:17 P.M]:**

_Princess_

**Firecracker [Sun 6:17 P.M]:**

_Peasant_

**Blind Bandit [Sun 9:43 P.M]:**

_I need you to do me a favor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I went rogue and decided to take a detour from my original plotline to honor the spirit of Christmas.
> 
> To clarify, in case my writing confused some of you, Toph (canon timeline) is markless while Toph (modern au) has a soulmark but it has a burnt scar over it. The reason behind this will be explained later on.
> 
> Thank you for reading y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing on my mind for months now that I had to write it down in order to not get distracted.
> 
> (This work is also posted on Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about some of the grammatical errors I failed to spot. English is not my first language. I will try my best to update as regularly as I could and I hope some of you will stick until the end.
> 
> Feel free to leave criticism but please be gentle with me ;)


End file.
